Shamanes y secretos de mujeres
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Yoh y sus amigos están muy preocupados por sus chicas, qué pasara cuando se enteren, por boca de otro de que ellas hicieron una escuela de baile y no les dijeron nada? Aventura, emociones, algo de lemon y un nuevo amor para Manta? entren y lean YXA HHXT LXP HXM. FINALIZADO si quieren epílogo sólo pídanlo. Perdòn la tardanza y gracias a los que me siguen leyendo bye
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El secreto de las doncellas

Era un día normal en la Pensión EN, todo estaba tranquilo y los rayos del Sol estaban apareciendo por la ventana de un Joven Shaman que por ellos estaba tratando pesadamente de abrir sus ojos. Yoh no tardo mucho en despertar porque los rayos estaba realmente insoportables, pero notó algo distinto, pero no extraño, ya que en las últimas dos semanas había pasado lo mismo, Anna su querida prometida no estaba durmiendo a su lado, después de pasar una lindas, cálidas y muchas veces calientes noches con él . Pero esta vez Yoh, últimamente, a pesar de su sorpresa y su curiosidad por saber el motivo, trató de pensar que era porque Anna no era una chica muy extravertida, es mas era bastante tímida y más si se trataban de muestras de afecto, pero igual seguía muy preocupado.

\- Otra vez se fue –pensó el castaño antes de levantarse-

Se entró al baño para darse una relajante ducha y bajó para ver si Tamao había preparado su ansiado desayuno. Pero otro suceso que, a pesar de ya no sorprenderle tanto, habían empezado a suceder en las últimas semanas: Tamao siempre se quedaba esperando a que todos lleguen para servirle su comida, pero últimamente había cocinado y dejado todo listo para que los chicos se lo calentaran y se lo sirvieran, esto era algo extraño, porque a pesar de que su relación con Horo-Horo había revolucionado sus horarios ella seguía fiel a sus dos superiores y a sus trabajos en la casa.

Viendo la cocina sòlo con la comida ya preparada, esperó unos instantes a que su amigos, Len y Horo-Horo, bajaran para, aunque sea, no comer solo. Estos minutos pasaron muy rápido y en menos de lo que canta un gallo los tres Shamanes comenzaron a comer. Mientras comían había un pequeño silencio, e Yoh veía a sus dos compañeros, a pesar de que ambos estaban concentrados en sus desayunos, también tenían la misma expresión de curiosidad y duda que él, entonces Yoh trató de cortar el silencio y ver si su hipótesis eran ciertas.

\- Yoh: chicos –estaba jugando con sus manos, y mirando al piso- pupuedo preguntarles algo?

Ambos Shamanes afirmaron con la cabeza a lo que Yoh continuó

\- Yoh: no creen que las chicas están un poco extrañas últimamente –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascando su larga cabellera-.

\- Horo-Horo: vos también lo crees? – dijo con una expresión de tranquilidad, creía que era el único que lo pensaba, no se animaba a preguntarlo-

\- Len: Yo también lo creo, estas dos últimas semanas, tanto Pillika como mi hermana han estado muy extrañas.

\- Yoh: Ahh si!,, pues Anna también, no se despierta con migo, no me dice donde va, y eso que le pregunte. No se me preocupa. –Apoyando sus codos en la mesa y acomodando su cabeza en ellos.

\- Horo-Horo: si Tamao tampoco se despierta con migo, y miren, estas semanas no nos ha esperado a que todos bajemos para poder servirnos la comida, esa no es su costumbre, esta rara.

\- Len: Recién te das cuenta?..-dijo con un porte serio, y Horo-Hoto lo quedó mirando muy preocupado- Para mi esta extraña desde antes, osea, como puede enamorarse de vos, realmente a esa chica le falta un buen médico y un OCULIS….

Pero no pudo completar la frase porque el peliazul le había dado una buena golpiza

\- Len: QUE TE PASAS?

\- Horo-Horo: COMO QUE ,QUE ME PASA? ES UN TAMA SERIO Y VOS EMPEZAS CON TUS COMENTARIOS INECESARIOS! TE VOY A MAT….

\- Yoh: chicos cálmense, este es un tema serio, tenemos que actuar

\- Horo-Horo: pero cómo Yoh?

\- Yoh: habrá que espiar a las chicas.

Luego otro silencio se produjo, aunque este no era tan tenso como el anterior, pero estando los tres juntos era muy pocas las veces que eso pasaba, pero fue interrumpido por un golpeteo constante de la puerta.

-Yoh: voy yo –mientras se levantaba- AHÍ VOY! –Dijo por los insistentes golpeteos-

Cuando abrió se llevo una pequeña y agradable sorpresa

-Yoh: Hola Manta! Pasa

-Manta: Hola Yoh! Hola Chicos! –los otros les respondieron con un gesto en sus manos mientras se le acercaban-

-Yoh: qué haces por aquí?

-Manta: Ah si! Vine para ver a Anna o algunas de las chicas!

-Yoh: no están que necesitas!

-Manta: -miró sorprendido e incrédulo y se puso a pensar, pasó unos instantes y se acordó- Ah! Es verdad siguen en clases no?

Los tres Shamanes lo miraron extrañados y con una clara expresión de que no habían entendido

-Yoh: cómo Manta? Qué clases? –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente-

\- Manda: -frunció el seño y respondió- claro las clases que están dando, no me digan que no lo saben, pero si ellas me dijeron que si sabían.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí y, moviendo la cabeza al mismo tiempo dijeron, -No Manta!, -Pero –dijo Horo-Horo abrazándolo por los hombros- Vos podrías decirnos lo. Dicho esto los tres jóvenes arrastraron al pequeñín hasta la cocina y cerraron la puerta.

Contiuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cómo que hacen eso? El Ritmo de tus Caderas

En las afueras de la ciudad cerca de una pequeña aldea se escuchaba una música relajante que estaba llegando a su final y luego la voz de una chica muy estricta pero a la vez muy dulce y comprensiva con sus alumnos.

\- Anna: Bueno chicos ya ¡pueden irse! La clase de hoy terminó

Luego de esas palabras se escucharon unas cuantas quejas de los chicos los cuales, como todas las clases, le pedían a su querida sensei que les bailara algo antes de irse, a los que Anna sólo pudo responder: "Chicos hoy no! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que para la próxima se los prometo" y puso una agradable sonrisa. Y los chicos muy comprensivos se fueron.

\- Jun: pudiste haber bailado un poco Anna

\- Anna: no molestes! Aparte debemos irnos o los chicos sospecharán

\- Pillika: Esperen! Vamos por unos helados antes! –propuso la peliazul-

\- Jun: no me parece mala idea vamos, total terminaste unos minutos antes Anna

\- Anna: está bien vamos!

Mientras tanto en la pensión EN, unos jóvenes Shamanes ataban de pies y manos a un pequeño cabezón para que confesara el "secretito" de sus novias

\- Horo-Horo: HABLA DE UNA VEZ SI NO QUIERES MORIR ENANO!

\- Manta: POR FAVOR NO ME MATES TE LO PIDO –sollozaba el pequeño-

\- Yoh: basta Horo! No lo dirá sólo déjemelo empezar –dijo mientra sostenía al Aniu para que no matara a Manta-

\- Len: si picudo deja que el enano hable

\- Horo y Manta: A QUIEN LE DICES PICUDO (Horo) ENANO (Manta)!?

\- Yoh: BASTA YA!

Todos se sorprendieron por el grito de Yoh, él no gritaba nunca, pero la situación y las pelea de sus amigos lo estaban hartando, y ante esta reacción del castaño todos se sentaron y recobraron su compostura, una vez así Manta pudo comenzar a hablar.

\- Manta: está bien! Todo comenzó hace como uno días atrás

**_Flashback_**

Manta: AYYYYYYYYY! VOY A LLEGAR TARDE A MI CLASE SI NO ME APUROOOOO! ESE MALDITO DE HORO-HORO QUE ROMPIO MI DESPERTADOR AHORA SI VOY A ESTAR EN PROBLEM….

**_ Fin del Flashback_**

\- Horo-Horo: A QUIEN LE DICES MALDITO ENANO?,, no fue sólo mi culpa lo de tu despertador, fuimos los tres así que NO SOLO ME CULPES A MI!

\- Yoh: Horo, eso no es lo importante ahora! –dijo con una gotita estilo anime- Sigue Manta por favor!

\- Manta: está bien! En qué me quedé? Ahhh si! Bueno yo seguí corriendo cuando…. **_Flashback_**

\- Manta: puedo tomar este atajo que me encontré la semana pasada –se dijo mas esperanzado de lo que estaba-

Así pasaron unos minutos y como ya estaba muy cansado y sabía que tarde iba a llegar lo mismo Manta decidió caminar un poco. En su trayecto se encontró con una pequeña aldea que a pesar de que estaba bastante alejada de la cuidad siempre pasaba por ahí para irse a sus clases, pero ese día había escuchado algo diferente.

\- Manta: Ahhh!, esta pequeña aldea siempre me da paz cada vez que la veo –pero en ese momento escuchó algo distinto- Música? No me acuerdo haber escuchado música antes –y entró como olvidándose de sus clases por un momento-

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegó al lugar donde provenía esa música y escuchó una voz familiar, no, no sólo una sino cuatro voces familiares, entonces se acercó y la vio, era Anna la cual le estaba dando unas clases a unos pequeños, que no sólo eran de la aldea, si no también parecían de la ciudad, luego que terminó continuó Pillika y después Tamao.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Manta: la verdad me sorprendió mucho verlas ahì y entonces…. –pero no pudo terminar por unas pequeñas risitas de sus amigos-

\- Horo-Horo: pero por què te enojarías si ellas estaban enseñando algo que saben muy bien!

\- Manta: cómo Horo? No comprendo –dijo con una expresión de duda en su cara-

\- Yoh: claro Manta por qué te sorprenderías si las chicas estaban enseñando lecciones de Itako, algún entrenamiento o algo –dijo sonriendo-

\- Manta: no esperen! No me están entendiendo!, las chicas no estaban enseñando eso! Si no cómo explican la música?

Manta tenía razón si era eso lo que estaban enseñando porqué pondrían música?

\- Yoh: es verdad! Haber Manta, entonces, qué estaban enseñando? –dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro-

\- Bububueno! –calló por un momento mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban- ella estaban enseñando, bababa

\- Yoh, Horo, Len: BABABA QUE? –dijeron desesperado-

\- Manta: BAILE!

Los chicos quedaron en shock, pero al momento largaron una carcajada! Manta no entendía, no le habían creído?

\- Manta: LES DIGO QUE ES VERDAD YO NO MIENTO Y LOS SABEN! Yoh verdad que no? –dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Yoh: es que Manta es muy extraño, Anna no sabe bailar, si no ella me lo hubiera dicho. Aparte no soporta la música que no sea la suya

\- Horo: Si Tamao es muy tímida y Pillika que yo sepa nunca fue a baile

\- Manta: pero es verdad! Bailan e incluso hicieron una academia en esta aldea que les digo llamada "? El Ritmo de tus Caderas" yo lo vi con mis propios ojazos. Aparte Yoh Anna estaba bailando una música que parecía del sur de Asia, era como árabe! –y se sonrojó nuevamente- Tamao enseñaba clásico si mal no me acuerdo, pero la más alegre era Pillika enseñando bailes latinos! Era muy buenas!

Los chicos se miraron por un momento, parecía convincente el relato de Manta, pero cómo que hacen eso, sin decirles y si les hacían algo?

\- Len: y por qué nos dijiste que ellas te dijeron que si sabíamos esta "linda" sorpresa

\- Manta: bueno cuando terminó Tamao de dar su clase Anna salió de repente y, para no asustar a los alumno, me habló de que lo estaban haciendo porque era una aldea muy pobre y con mucha droga infantil así que les pidieron que hagan algo para estos niños y ellas aceptaron.

**_Flashback_**

\- Manta: Yoh y los demás saben de esto? No creo que les guste que sus novias estén moviendo las caderas por ahí Anna

\- Anna: no te preocupes –dijo con su semblante serio- ellos lo saben todo!

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Manta: por eso vine sin preocupaciones a pedirle a Anna que la inscriba a mi prima

\- Horo y Len: -con los ojos tapados por la furia- COMO TE ATREVES A ACEPTAR ESTO MANTA!

\- Manta: PERDON YO NO SABIA ENSERIO – llorando mientras corría detrás de Yoh-

\- Yoh: está bien Manta! Dame la dirección y mañana iremos a ver qué tan cierto es esto que nos dices, pero hoy, cuando vuelvan las chicas vamos a tratar de actuar normal si?

CoContinuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El baile de un ángel

Al día siguiente de la visita de su pequeño y cabezón amigo Manta, los chicos decidieron partir hasta la "famosa" escuela de baile "El Ritmo de tus Caderas", la cual estaba al mando de nada más y nada menos que por sus novias, no sin antes darle, según Horo-Horo, una pequeña "lección", la cual Len e Yoh no estaban de acuerdo pero bueno tenían que tratar de no ser unos "pollerudos" como le había dicho Horo.

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

\- Yoh: está bien Manta! Dame la dirección y mañana iremos a ver qué tan cierto es esto que nos dices, pero hoy, cuando vuelvan las chicas vamos a tratar de actuar normal si?

\- Horo-Horo: está bien! Pero lo que yo digo también es que esta noche le demos una pequeña rebanada de su propia medicina

Los tres chicos se miraron sin comprender lo que su azulado amigo les decía

\- Yoh: a que te fía Horo?

\- Horo-Horo: Algo muy sencillo llamado ABSTINENCIA! –dijo con tono de orgullo y una media sonrriza en su rostro-

\- Len: ABSTINENCIA ESTAS LOCO!

\- Yoh: -rascándose la cabeza se acercó a Manta y le preguntó- Oye! Qué es eso de la abstinencia?

\- Manta: -se sonrojó por la pregunta- bueno Yoh,,, emmm…. Verás!

\- Horo-Horo: eso, mi querido amigo es: NADA DE SEXO CON ANNA!

\- Yoh: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE? Pero pero,, por qué?

\- Horo-Horo: pero, por qué se ponen así? A poco y uds son unos pollerudos como todos? Me dan làstima .

\- Len: MIRA QUIEN HABLA! Te apuesto que no vas a poder pasar ni una noche sin estar con Tamao!

\- Horo-Horo: CLARO QUE PUEDO! Aparte les digo que será sólo por esta noche no más. Qué dicen? Para que sufran un poco las chicas por no habernos contado lo de estas clases

Yoh y Len lo pensaron por un momento hasta que por fin se decidieron por hacer lo que Horo les había dicho, así que esta noche no habría "diversión" para ninguno. Así fue como se despidieron de Manta y esperaron a que sus chicas vuelvan.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Yoh: cómo pudiste hacernos esto Horo? No sabes todo lo que extrañé tocas a Anna anoche! –dijo con una cascada que salían de sus ojos- Aparte eso no es todo, ella sospecha que algo me está pasando, así que a pesar de que trató de no mostrar asombro sé que ella sabe que tramamos algo, así que habrá que apurarnos

Mientras tanto en una pequeña academia fue de la ciudad cuatro chicas hablaban mientras limpiaban y acomodaban para recibir a sus alumnos del día.

\- Pillika: Chicas, puedo preguntarles algo? –todas asintieron- No creen que los chicos están raros?

\- Tamao: si señorita Pillika yo también lo creo, ayer Horo no probó ni un bocado y aparte…. –se calló antes de seguir y se sonrojó por lo que iba a decir pero alguien terminó su frase-

\- Pillika: si, lo sé, Len tampoco quiso bueno,, vos sabes –dijo sonrojándose-

\- Anna: están sospechando nuestro secreto –afirmó con su semblante serio, aunque bastante preocupada- lo sé porque Yoh también estuvo raro anoche con migo.

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

\- Tamao, Pillika, Anna y Jun: YA LLEGAMOS!

Pero a pesar de eso no recibieron respuestas

\- Tamao: qué pasará? No habrá nadie? Pero Horo no me dijo nada de que saldrían y a ustedes? –todas negaron con la cabeza- dónde estarán?

\- Jun: pues habrá que averiguarlo –dijo mientras entraba a la casa seguida por las demás-

Cuando entraron notaron que los chicos estaban en el comedor mirando la televisión sin siquiera mirar a las chicas que había llegado.

\- Jun: emm,,, hola, no piensan saludar? –preguntó cruzando los brazos-

\- Yoh: ahhh hola chicas –dijo con una cara de despreocupación que no sorprendió mucho y agregó- su cena ya está servida así que vayan a comer antes de que se les enfrié

\- Anna: uds no piensan comer? –frunció el seño la itako-

\- Yoh: ya comimos –volteándose y mirando a Anna seriamente, luego sonrió un poco y acercándose a Anna agregó- así que me voy a la cama, realmente tengo sueño entonces… -antes de terminar le dio un beso en la mejilla a Anna, pero ese no fue esos tantos besos dulces que le daba si no uno que contenía un enojo inexplicable que todos pudieron sentir y terminó- Nos vemos Anna!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, él nunca le decía Anna, a pesar de enojarse, castigarlo, golpearlo y todo, él siempre le dijo y le diría Annita!, por qué extrañó ese Annita en ese momento?

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Pillika: es verdad! Cuando te besó creía que te iba a estrangular en ese minuto

\- Anna: pero lo que vino fue peor, cuando me fui a dormir èl estaba mirando las estrellas, entonces yo traté de hablar con él.

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

\- Anna: Hola Yoh –mientras lo abrasaba por detrás-

Él no se sorprendió, pues ya había sentido el sonido de la puerta, pero siguió mirando sus amadas estrellas que le hacían acordar tanto a su Annita.

Por un momento la atmósfera fue silenciosa, pero no incómoda, igualmente Anna quería saber qué pasaba con su prometido asì que rompió ese silencio.

\- Anna: estás enojado con migo por algo?

\- Juan: ¡No!

\- Anna: entonces por qué estás tan distante?

\- Yoh: por nada Anna, sólo quiero descansar un poco –dijo mientras soltaba el agarre con mucho dolor y se fue a su futòn- Nos vemos mañana

\- Anna: espera! Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? –dijo de forma juguetona-

\- Yoh: hoy no Anna, estoy muy cansado, nos vemos –y se diò vuelta-

Anna resignada se acostó al lado de Yoh y le susurró una leve frase la cual el castaño tuvo que contener sus ganas de no tirársele encima "Esta bien pero, dime Annita, para vos yo me llamo así no Anna" y se quedó apoyada en la espalda del shaman mientras él trataba de controlar sus malditas hormonas.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Pillika: eso hizo? No me lo esperaba, qué haremos?

Pero no pudieron terminar porque sus alumnos habían llegado y Pillika tuvo que comenzar con la clase.

Mientras a pocas cuadras del lugar Yoh, Len y Horo seguían hablando. Yoh les había contado la misma historia que Anna y cuando los demás iban a seguir con las suyas fueron interrumpidos por una música muy alocada.

\- Len: será esa?

\- Yoh: vamos a fijarnos –y comenzaron a correr-

Una vez ahí se ocultaron detrás del gran ventanal que había y comenzaron a observar en efecto era Pillika que ese día se le había ocurrido enseñar una salsa latina la cual la hacía ver muy delicada y bella. Los tres chicos se sonrojaron, pero un ojiverde no sólo se sonrojó si no que mostraba una expresión de rabia en él. Así se quedaron observando hasta que fue el turno de Tamao, ya la sorpresa había aparecido cuando la pelirosado apareció con un tutu de bailarina, no hay que aclarar que Horo estaba con los ojos que se le salían por la bella figura y los delicados pasos de su Tamao no?. Y por último fue el turno de Anna la cual apareció con un velo árabe color "naranja?" pensó Yoh, la música empezó a sonar, era una canción lenta llamada "Yay", pero a quién le importa la música ahora? Lo único que pensaba Yoh era cómo podía suceder que su Annita esté haciendo pasos tan,, sensuales y delicados? Y lo peor es que él no sabía que ella podía hacerlos! La sangre se le hirvió y la hubiera sacado de ahí si no hubiera sido porque Horo lo agarró con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo se quedó observándola y pensó "parece un ángel, siempre lo fue", y así se quedaron sin saber que lo peor estaba por llegar.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Explicaciones y propuestas indecentes

\- Anna: bueno chicos! La clase terminó por hoy! Para la próxima quiero que traigan sus velos si? –dijo en un tono maternal muy pocas veces escuchado por ella- Y sus tacos –terminó Pillika- bueno nos vemos

\- Haruka: -era uno de los alumnos de Anna- espera Anna! No se te olvida algo?

Anna lo miró y se sonrojó, no sólo porque sabía de lo que estaba hablando el pequeño si no porque ella, como las demás sabía perfectamente de Yoh y los demás estuvieron observando toda la clase.

\- Anna: No puedo hoy Haruka! –le susurró- no insistan por favor!

\- Haruka: no se vale –dijo haciendo un puchero- no prometiste Anna –Anna lo miró-

\- Anna: está bien! –sentenció- ya vuelvo –y se metió a un pequeño cuarto que había al fondo del salón-

Mientras tanto tres shamanes nadaban en el charco de baba que ellos mismos habían creado, pero con los oídos bien abiertos escuchando todo lo que se decía allí.

\- Yoh: qué le habrá pedido ese niño a Anna? –preguntó el castaño-

\- Horo: no me digas que estás celoso de un pequeño Yoh? –dijo en tono burlón-

\- Yoh: -sonrojado- no nada de eso en cerio

\- Len: sabes muy bien que ni yo ni Hoto te creemos

\- Horo: exacto –y se quedó pensando un momento- A QUIEN DIABLOS LE DICES HOTO PICUDO?

\- Len: COMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARME PICUDO?

\- Yoh: shhhh! –dijo mientras les pegaba- cállense que nos van a descubrir –en ese entonces sintió una presencia rara pero conocida y miró hacia el costado encontrándose con una silueta conocida para él en la otra ventada del lugar- Hao! –murmuró, pero antes de hacer algo Anna salía de su escondite, pero no como todos creían si no que con una ropa diferente la cual Yoh no pudo evitar mirar desde su hermosos pies desnudos hasta su cabello suelto con una bincha, pero algo lo saco de su fantasía, y si fue Hao, el cual había hecho un gesto con su lengua el cual Yoh no pudo soportar: pasó su lengua por su seca boca como imaginándose a SU prometida como un rico caramelo, Yoh iba a actuar pero sus amigos, que ya habían notado la presencia de Hao lo detuvieron

\- Horo: no lo vale Yoh!

Pero antes de que Yoh conteste escuchó que la música comenzaba a sonar, era muy similar a las canciones anteriores pero esta no tenia letra y se la escuchaba más complicada para bailar

\- Len: creo que escuché esta canción en la radio, se denomina solo de derbake, porque estocado con eso un derbake y las odaliscas siguen su ritmo con las caderas. Si mas no recuerdo esta canción se llama Shik Shak Shok

Yoh apenas escuchaba a su amigo, porque estaba hipnotizado con el espectáculo que las caderas de su Annita le estaban proporcionando a sus ojos. Cuando terminó los chicos salieron mientras aplaudían como les gustaba ver a su maestra bailar y uno de ellos dijo a otro

\- Haruka: no sé por qué no quiere? Si en el concurso sería la mejor

\- Yoh: concurso? –pensó, pero alguien le sacó de sus pensamientos-

\- Hao: cuanto tiempo hermanito –irónico como sólo él sabe ser-

\- Yoh: Hao –y recordó su "dulce" gestito para con su novia- NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A ANNA PORQUE SI NO TE HARE MORIR DE NUEVO HAO!

\- Hao: -rió y contestó- no te preocupes a mi sólo me gusta como baila Annita, pero no te preocupes yo ya encontré a mi amor así que quédate con tu noviecita

\- Yoh: HAO –lo miró con sus ojos blancos de furia- NO LE DIGAS ANNITA YO SOLAMENTE PUEDO DECIRLE ASI!

\- Hao: que niño sos! Mejor me voy –y desapareció-

\- Yoh: ENTREMOS! –dijo y se levantó furioso, pero antes de abrir la puerta respiró y entró-

Sus amigos lo siguieron mientras trataban de mantener la compostura que en ese preciso momento no estaba teniendo Yoh.

\- Yoh: te felicito Anna, que lindo que bailas –dijo en tono irónico mientras aplaudía también de forma irónica-

\- Anna: veo que me viste Yoh! –sonrió de forma sarcástica-

\- Yoh: DE QUE TE RIES? NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO NOS AGRADO NADA ESTA SORPRESITA!

\- Pillika: espera changuito quién te crees que sos para grit…. –pero fue interrumpida-

\- Len: esto en total acuerdo con Yoh, así que COMIENCEN A HABLAR!

\- Horo: SI HABLEN!

\- Tamao: Horo vos también?

\- Horo: te sorprende linda? –dijo cruzando los brazos-

\- Anna: primero se tranquilizan que….

\- Yoh: SE TRANQUILIZAN NADA ANNA! HABLEN DE UNA VEZ!

Anna se sorprendió por el grito de Yoh, él nunca gritaba pero se lo notaba muy enojado, entonces las tres chicas decidieron agarras a sus novios y hablarlos por separados.

Pillika llevó a Len al cuarto donde Anna se había cambiado

\- Len: SUELTAME! COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME SABIENDO QUE LE MUEVES LAS CADERAS A OTROS COMO SI FUERAS UNA….. –pero no pudo terminar por una cachetada por parte de su novia-

\- Pillika: no te atrevas a decir la palabra que estoy pensando porque si no esto se termina acà Len Tao!

Tamao por su parte llevó a Horo a una heladería cercana, sabía que con Horo comiendo sería mucho mejor

\- Horo: cómo te atreves traerme a un lugar con comida? No creerás que te voy a perdonar por eso no?

\- Tamao: No! Sólo quiero que me escuches y te tranquilices, y así vas a estar concentrado por los helados y yo podré hablar con vos –y sonrió provocando un sonrojo por parte del peliazul-

Por último Anna llevó a un Yoh a un parque cercano mientras esperaba que el castaño se calamara un poco para poder hablar

\- Anna: ya estàs mejor?

\- Yoh: Y TODAVIA PREGUNTAS ANNA? COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE MEJOR SI… -pero fue callado por un beso de la Itako, él trató de zafarse del beso pero terminó por corresponderlo, una vez separados Anna comenzó-

\- Anna: te dije que para vos soy Annita –y le sonrió provocando un sonrojo por parte de Yoh-

Las horas pasaron y las chicas por su parte pudieron explicar lo sucedido (Nota: cada uno está en el lugar que les dije, pero es como que las conversaciones se juntaron y todos terminaron hablando de lo mismo en el mismo momento espero que lo entiendan)

\- Len: y por qué no nos dijeron

\- Pillika: vos crees que es fácil decir este tipo de cosas? Nos da mucha vergüenza porque uds tiene un concepto distinto de nosotras

\- Horo: -en una heladería- y eso qué tiene que ver amor?

\- Tamao: cómo que qué tiene que ver? Es vergonzoso y aparte mira como se pusieron

\- Yoh: cómo nos pusimos? –mientras se columpiaba junto con su prometida-

\- Anna: si en especial vos, por qué te pusiste así

\- Len: si Yoh se puso muy furioso, pero él tuvo una razón

\- Tamao: y cuál es?

\- Yoh: Hao

\- Pillika: cómo que Hao? –quedando en shock-

\- Horo: si lo vimos en la otra ventana del aula y le hizo un gesto muy obsceno a Anna, sabiendo que Yoh lo vería por eso se puso así

\- Anna: pero Yoh vos lo mataste hace 3 años

\- Yoh: eso mismo pensé yo pero, parece que no –y sonrió preocupadamente- igual –dijo más tranquilo- dijo que ya consiguió el amor, aún así me tuviste que haber dicho Annita

\- Anna: en cerio? Que raro, siempre lo vi solitario. Pero eso no importa ya me perdonas?

\- Len: Tal vez!

\- Tamao: cómo que tal vez?

\- Yoh: tienes que pagar dos prendas jijijijijijijijijiji

\- Pillika: cómo que dos prendas?

\- Horo: la primera es darme un lindo besito – las chicas se sonrojaron-

\- Yoh: y la segunda, tendrás que darme una de esas clasecitas de manera personal

\- Chicas: son unos pervertidos! –mientras su sonrojo aumentaban-

\- Yoh: bueno la primera prenda puede ser ahora, y la segunda –le susurró en su oído- esta noche

Las chicas no podían creer lo que los chicos le estaban proponiendo pero tuvieron que corresponder, si querían el perdón de sus hombres. Así en tres lugares de la aldea tres parejas se ahogaban en un tierno y cálido beso.

Mientras tanto en el salón "El Ritmo de tus caderas" una peliverde y un enano conversaban

\- Manta: así que eso pasó?

\- Jun: si Manta!

\- Manta: espero que Anna le pueda decir a Yoh lo del concurso de baile al cual tendrá que participar aunque no quiera

Pero Jun no contestó ante este comentario de su amigo

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Visitas y Confesiones

Luego de las reconciliaciones el Sol se estaba poniendo y un castaño y una linda itako decidieron regresar a su hogar. Se los veìa agarrado de las manos y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla, él por escuchar los no muy disimulados comentarios de la gente sobre su según todos "tierno" noviazgo y ella por la propuesta de Yoh.

\- Anna: "qué se piensa que soy su juguetito de placer y burla?" –se preguntó mientras lo miraba de reojo-

\- Yoh: sé lo que piensas, pero –y se detuvo- aunque me ruegues tendrás que cumplir esa prenda Annita –ese comentario había hecho que Anna se paralice de la vergüenza, pero Yoh rió-

Luego de esto el trayecto continuó en silencio, hasta que Yoh lo volvió a romper

\- Yoh: Annita?

\- Anna: si?

\- Yoh: hay algo que todavía no entiendo

\- Anna: qué cosa? –dijo con fastidio por tantas preguntas de su prometido pero trató de contestar todo para que Yoh ya no desconfíe de ella-

\- Yoh: cómo hizo Hao para enterarse? Osea, él me dijo que le gustaba como bailabas, como diciendo que no era la primera vez que te veía. Vos se lo dijiste?

Anna se detuvo en seco, no podía creer lo que su castaño le estaba preguntando, tan celoso era y tan poca confianza le tenía como para pensar eso? No se daba cuenta que ella misma le dijo que él mismo lo había matado? Osea ella lo daba por muerto y él lo único que hace es preguntar esas estupideces. Quiso gritarle de todo, pegarle y salir corriendo para que no viera su decepción pero como siempre guardo todo estos sentimientos en su cara de piedra y lo que contestó fue:

\- Anna: No!

\- Yoh: entonces cómo hizo para saber? Alguien se lo debió haber dicho Anna –su semblante era serio, pero trataba de no desconfiar de ella, sabía que ella lo daba por muerto, pero podía haber sido amenazada o algo, por eso preguntó-

\- Anna: y cómo voy a saberlo idiota! –y estalló- SI LAS UNICAS PERSONAS QUE SABIAMOS DE ESTO LO DABAMOS POR MUERTO AL INFELIZ!

\- Yoh: Anna! –se sorprendió por el grito, no lo veía venir, pero luego sonrió- no te enojes! Era sólo una pregunta –sonrió-

\- Anna: - suspiró- sólo una pregunta? Sabes sos un idiota

\- Yoh: pero por qué Annita?

\- Anna: por nada, continuemos –lo tomo de la mano y siguieron-

Una vez en la pensión todos los chicos se comportaban de una extraña manera, como enojados, realmente no lo sabían

\- Horo: Tamao!

\- Tamao: si amor?

\- Horo: tráeme la cena que tengo hambre –dijo cruzando los brazos mientras veía la televisión con sus amigos, incluso Manta estaba allí-

\- Tamao: está bien!? –dijo muy confundida por la actitud del peliazul-

\- Len: Pillika!

\- Pillika: qué pasa Len?

\- Len: hoy estoy muy ocupado con muchas cuestiones que tengo que atender, asì que no me molestes, sólo estate preparada para hoy a la noche, eso no mas ahora vete y prepara la comida con Tamao, ya sabes cómo me gusta así que te prohíbo que lo hagas mal

Pillika estaba confundida "preparada para hoy a la noche?" se preguntó y quiso protestar pero la mano de Tamao le agarró el hombro y calló, así fue como sin decir una palabra se fue con Tamao a la cocina. Anna, que había observado todo no resistió esa falta de respeto para con las chicas y para con ella, y no sólo porque las chicas eran sus amigas, si no porque ella era la única que podía dar órdenes en esa casa. "qué se piensa?!" pensó y se fue a darles una regañada que no la iban a olvidar nunca!

\- Anna: y uds quiénes se creen que son para hablarle así a las chicas?

\- Horo: y vos para hablarnos así a nosotros? –se atrevió a contestar el anius- Yoh calma a tu chica quieres?

\- Yoh: Anna, estamos viendo la televisión así que no molestes por favor

Anna se puso roja de la bronca ella no era un objeto de diversión, es mas ella era la dueña de casa y esto se atrevían a hablarle así!? Era imperdonable!

\- Anna: es imperdonable!

\- Yoh: Anna no te dije que estab…. –pero no pudo terminar cuando…-

\- ATAQUE ESPECIAL DE ANNA KYOYAMA-

No supieron ni cómo ni cuándo, pero cuando estaban consientes Manta estaba sobre ellos y una pequeña explosión se había formado

\- Horo: POR QUE HICISTE ESO?

\- Anna: COMO QUE POR QUE? NO SE DAN CUENTA COMO LAS ESTAN TRATANDO A SUS NOVIAS! Y ESO TE INCLUYE YOH!

\- Len: así como uds decidieron ocultarnos ese detallitos de sus "actividades", pues nosotros también quisimos divertirnos con uds.

\- Anna: no se suponen que ya nos perdonaron? –dijo cruzando los brazos-

\- Horo: Yoh no le dijiste lo de las prendas a ella?

\- Yoh: claro que si Horo! Ella es la que se debió haber olvidado –y miró a Anna-

\- Anna: de qué hablan? Pero si ya cumplimos nuestra prenda –sonrojándose- o no chicas? –y voltio a verlas a Tamao y Pillika que estaban observando todo preocupadas por la explosión que Anna había generaron, y ambas afirmaron sonrojadas-

\- Len: Ayy Dios! Veo que nuestras tres chicas se han olvidado, verdad chicos? –ambos shamanes afirmaron-

\- Tamao: ddd..de qué hablan?

\- Horo: cómo que de qué hablan amor? No se dan cuenta que no las hemos perdonado todavía?

\- Yoh: ajamm! Falta la pequeña demostración de su "arte" para cada uno de nosotros jijijijijijijijiji –y rió- así que hasta que eso no suceda no las perdonaremos

Tamao y Pillika empezaron a llorar por la poca comprensión y mala forma con la que sus chicos las estaban tratando, y Anna? Bueno ella solamente se quedó callada escuchando todo lo que los chicos le decían, pero si ellos creían que ella iba a aceptar eso, realmente la conocían MUY poco, asi que mientras escuchaba ideó un plan.

\- Anna: okey! Si así juegan, así jugaremos nosotras.

\- Tamao: qué quiere decir con eso señorita Anna? –dijo atemorizada, sabía que Anna tenía un plan en mente, pero eso no quitaba que le dé miedo esa actitud de su jefa-

\- Anna: es muy simple Tamao ellos dominan hoy pero mañana, no será igual. Y uds sólo esperen a la noche, que les daremos una velada que nunca van a olvidar –y se diò vuelta para irse cuando una voz la dejó en shock y se detuvo-

\- Yoh: eso espero mi querida odalisca! – Anna se dio vuelta y él le guiñó el ojo-

Anna no podía creer lo que había escuchado de su prometido, quiso protestar, gritarle, decirle que era un celoso sin remedio, que estaban muy mal por como la estaban tratando, no sòlo a ella si no también a sus amigas, pero decidió permanecer callada y se fue.

Después de ese momento incómodo todo siguió como siempre, bueno….. no tanto! Las chicas se habían reusado a comer con los shamanes por su "especial" comportamiento de ese día y los chicos tampoco se opusieron. Así que Tamao, Pillika y Anna, decidieron prepararse para su velada con sus novios.

**_Flashback_**

\- Anna: suban a las 10:30! –fue lo único que dijo las tres se fueron arriba-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Mientras tanto los amigos esperaban con ansias la hora para ir con sus novias mientras tomaban un poco de té.

\- Manta: no creen que exageran?

\- Yoh: si Manta! Pero divertirnos y hacer sufrir un poco a las chicas no está nada mal

\- Manta: pero los matarán mañana, Anna lo dijo muy claro Yoh!

\- Yoh: ya sé! Pero todo estará bien! –y comenzó a reír como él sólo sabe-

Las 10:30 pm había llegado y los tres shamanes se separaron para entrar en sus respectivos cuartos

Len fue recibido por una Pillika vestida con un micro short y una pupera muy sexi y una canción muy extraña comenzó a sonar.

Len: reguerón? –se preguntó sonrojado mientras la peliazul se le acercaba-

Horo por su parte se encontró con un cuarto lleno de pétalos de rosas y una Tamao vestida con una típica ropa de balet de color rosa: un leotardo, unas medias y un tutu. Así fue como la música empezó a sonar y ella a bailar. "Parece un ángel" se dijo Hoto

Por último Yoh: él fue recibido con un cuarto decorado con velos y lentejuelas colgadas en las paredes y en el techo y un olor a sahumerio embriagador. Y así la música sonó y vio a Anna aparecer detrás de las cortinas bailando el mismo solo de derbake que había bailado ese mismo día en su academia

\- Yoh: Annita? –se sonrojó al ver su traje negro con dorado compuesto por una pollera larga, un corpiño todo bordado que dejaba no tan al descubierto sus bien formados pechos y una bincha-.

\- Anna: ven mi jeque árabe! Siéntate! –mientras le indicaba una silla-

Yoh se estremeció y recordó su pequeño "alago" para con ella, y supo de inmediato que eso lo había dicho para vengarse y no de manera placentera!

Los tres shamanes veían como sus diosas se movían y bailaban para ellos y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar sus hormonas. Mientras Pillika meneaba muy cerca de Len casi rosándose, Tamao seducía a Horo con sus suaves y femeninos pasos. Anna por su parte había dejado de tener sus manos libres para continuar con un sable que ella misma había comprado para sus clase y que ahora le pasaba por los bien marcados abdominales a su prometido.

\- Anna: te gusta Yoh? –dijo mientras seguía bailando de manera pícara-

\- Yoh: -tragó saliva y contestó- me encanta!

Anna sonrió y continuó dándole placer a su castaño al igual que Pillika y Tamao. Las horas pasaron y las tres parejas se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente en sus fotones, pero Yoh y Anna se habían despertado no muy temprano.

\- Anna: no te acostumbres! –le aclaró a Yoh- y cuando despertemos me obedecerá por todo lo que me hiciste hacer y por la forma en cómo nos trataron!

\- Yoh: ya sé! –la abrazó un detrás y la atrajo más hacia él-

\- Anna: Yoh

\- Yoh: si?

\- Anna: hay algo que debo decirte!

\- Yoh: qué cosa?

\- Anna: tendré que participar en un concurso de baile!

\- Yoh: por qué? No puedes decir que no? –dijo confundido-

\- Anna: no Yoh! Créeme que tampoco quiero pero debo, porque si no, no podré convertirme en tu esposa

\- Yoh: y eso qué tiene que ver?

\- Anna: que al ser la futura esposa de un shaman y más aun que vos sos el Shaman King, debo dominar artes muy importantes como la danza por eso sé árabe Kino me enseñó para poder casarme con vos porque sabía que esto iba a llegar algún día. Así que no te enojes debo hacerlo.

\- Yoh: entiendo –puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza- es absurdo! Pero si lo tienes que hacer yo te apoyaré! Ahora duérmanos –le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió-

A la mañana siguiente Anna había comenzado con su venganza dándole no sólo a Yoh si no a todos, incluso a Manta (por chusma según Anna xD) a hacer labore y entrenamientos casi imposible para humanos, hasta que la puerta sonó

\- Anna: Yoh ve a ver quién es!

\- Yoh: si jefa! –con una catarata en los ojos- Quién es? –abrió y sus ojos se volvieron blancos del asombro y de la furia- QUE HACES AQUÍ?

\- Hao: Hola,, hermanito!

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Celos y competencias

\- Horo-Horo: hace cuánto tiempo que están ahí adentro? –dijo el peliazul muy preocupado caminando de un lado al otro en la sala, mientras veía la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba su novia y las demás con Hao, cerrada-

\- Yoh: no te preocupes Horo! No ha pasado tanto, hay que esperar si no Anna nos va a castigar

\- Len: cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? –dijo cruzando los brazos-

\- Yoh: claro que no estoy tranquilo Len, pero recuerda cuando intentamos escuchar, Anna nos mandó a volar, y eso no fue nada divertido –decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos-

\- Horo: es verdad! Cómo hicimos para terminar así?

**_Flashback_**

\- Yoh: QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES HAO? –dijo con sus ojos blancos por la rabia de recordar su último encuentro-

\- Hao: vaya hermanito que manera de tratar a tus visitas, veo que nuestro padre no te enseñó modales –terminó y entró a la pensión- estás enojado por algo –dijo irónicamente-

\- Yoh: CLARO QUE ESTOY ENOJADO! TU VOS IBAS A MIS ESPALDAS A VER A MI NOVIA BAILAR Y ENCIMA HACERLE ESE GESTO CUANDO TE ESTABA MIRANDO ARGGGGG! SOS REPUGNANTE… -iba a continuar pero una voz lo interrumpió-

\- Anna: siguen con eso Yoh? Que patético! No creía que fueses un celoso sin remedio por Dios! –levantó la vista y vio a Hao, a pesar de que su cuñado la saludaba con mucha alegría ella con su típica cara sólo pudo responder- qué haces aquí Hao?

\- Hao: hola cuñadita! Sólo pasaba a saludar, pero veo que no es un buen momento –dijo mirando a Yoh con una media sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Yoh: Y SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN TE INVITO? –estaba enfurecido, su enojo era tal que hasta Anna se sorprendió por él-

\- Anna: tranquilo amor! No te pongas así

\- Yoh: Annita? –era raro que Anna le demuestre afecto en público es mas que le diga "amor" así como así-

\- Anna: ahora entremos y vos –refiriéndose a Yoh- quién te dijo que podías descansar? Ve y termina de fregar esos pisos que dan asco! –su semblante volvió a ser el de siempre-

\- Yoh: pero Annita, ya los fregué ocho veces! –dijo con cascadas en sus ojos mientras entraba con Anna y Hao, él en el medio de los dos lógico-

\- Anna: bueno tendrán que ser nueve veces entonces! Y los demás holgazanes donde están?

\- Len Horo y Manta: AQUÍ ESTAMOS ANNA! –dijeron en un tono militar y parándose muy erguidos delante de Anna, pero esa postura cambió a una de combate en menos de unos pocos segundos cuando vieron a Hao-

\- Len: QUE HACE ESTE AQUÍ?

\- Hao: cómo que éste, vaya Yoh tus amiguitos tienen los mismos poco modales que vos!

\- Len: COMO TE ATREV….- pero antes de hacer algo la mano de Anna lo detuvieron- Anna?

\- Anna: es un invitado! Así que ténganle respeto- ante este comentario todos quedaron anonadados, cómo podía ser que la persona que más detestaba a Hao ahora lo estaba defendiendo?, había una sola respuesta ante éste interrogante: Anna, como todos, había visto los celos de Yoh para con Hao por ella, así que decidió seguir su pequeña venganza- y a qué has venido Hao? –dijo tranquilamente-

\- Hao: no se preocupen uds –por los shamanes- sólo vengo a hablar con la, la caliente salsera, el bellos cisne, y la censual odalisca.

Tanto Pillika y Tamao se sonrojaron por el comentario de Hao, Anna a pesar de que la tomó desprevenida seguía con su semblante cerio (era inevitable la única persona que le sacaba algún sonrojo a ese corazón de piedra era su castaño), pero siguiendo con el juego, dijo:

\- Anna: ahh si! Bueno! Sobre qué?

\- Hao: puede ser en privado cuñada?

\- Anna: claro –dijo mirando como Yoh se derretía de la calentura-

\- Pillika: -agarrándole de su brazos le susurró incrédula- qué demonio haces?

\- Anna: no lo ves? – y miró a una muy desconcertada Pillika- Pillika, mira a Len, está que se muere de los celos, no quieres continuar con la venganza?

Pillika miró y se dio cuenta al igual que Tamao, sonrió y sentenció "Sos mala no? Me agrada" ambas sonrieron y entraron a la cocina

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Horo: no te dije que me contaras toda la historia de nuevo idiota! –dijo apretando los puños con enojo-

\- Yoh: a no? Creí que lo habías olvidado jijijijijijijijijij –rió mientras rascaba su cabeza-

\- Horo: COMO PUEDE HABERMELO OLVIDADO SI PASO HACE UNOS POCOS MINUTOS IDIOTA!

\- Yoh: tranquilo Horo!

\- Len: no entiendo cómo estas tan tranquilo, sabiendo que tu novia está con tu hermano que le tiene las mismas ganas que vos

\- Yoh: tal vez! Pero confío en Anna y en que todo saldrá bien! –esto último dejó impresionado a los dos shamanes- aparte Hao me dijo que él ya consiguió su amor así que todo estará bien! –y sonrió-

Mientras tanto las chicas comenzaban su charla con Hao, acompañada con té rojo (como pidió Hao) el cual sirvió Tamao

\- Anna: ya tienes tu té ahora, se puede saber a qué demonios viniste? –su semblante era el de siempre, por algo le decía la reina del hielo-

\- Hao: por qué tanta agresión cuñada? No dijiste que era un invitado y tenían que respetarme?

\- Anna: vos muy bien sabes que lo dije para celar a los chicos a los que estamos dando un pequeño escarmiento, ahora, habla o lárgate!

\- Hao: gua! Que ruda cuñadita! Pero bueno, igual me vas a tener por aquí porque mi amor vive cerca de aquí así que me verán seguido

\- Anna: puedes decirnos a que has venido?, no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer –estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ese sujeto, pero sabía que debía mantener la calma sino, no conseguiría nada, lo conocía muy bien como para rebajarse a su nivel-

\- Hao: está bien! Vine a contarle lo del concurso de las doncellas de los shamanes –ante este comentario las chicas se quedaron en silencio esperando lo que seguía- bueno, como ya saben, es un concurso para las novias y futuras esposas de los shamanes y si no participan se le sacan ese derecho de matrimonio

\- Anna: puedes decirnos algo que no sabemos Hao!? -dijo acomodando su barbilla en su mano, la cual estaba apoyada en la mesa-

\- Hao: vamos por parte cuñada, no te desesperes! Bueno, en qué estaba –dijo pensativo- ahh si! Bueno, esas competencia comienzan dentro de unos tres meses y las inscripciones cierran dentro de un mes, así que si no se inscribieron yo digo que lo haga!

\- Pillika: no necesitas decírnoslo Hao! Lo sabemos perfectamente! Otra cosa? –dijo muy harta de la presencia del mayor de los Asakuras en la casa-

\- Hao: que carácter! Con razón te llevas muy bien con el picudo de Len!

\- Pillika: ESO A VOS NO TE INCUMBE MALDITA SEA! –y golpeó la mesa, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que Anna la agarró y negándole con la cabeza- y qué mas sabes?

\- Hao: jejejejejeje –rió por la actitud de le peliazul pero siguió con su relato- bueno,, será en Francia, y eso es todo lo que sé

\- Anna: y cómo podemos confiar en vos?

\- Hao: por qué no lo harían? –preguntó confundido-

\- Pillika: todavía te das el lujo de preguntar!

\- Hao: no entiendo!

\- Tamao: pupupues,, por todo lo que nos hizo pasar a nosotros y en especial al Joven Yoh, no le parece que es lógico que desconfiemos de ud. –trató de levantar la vista, pero al ver que Hao la miraba la bajó de nuevo-

\- Hao: veos que sigues siendo muy tímida Tamao

\- Anna: eso no viene al caso Hao! Podemos o no confiar en vos?

\- Hao: claro que pueden! Yo cambié en serio! Y quiero así como yo, todos los amigos de mi hermano y èl puedan casarse con las mujeres de sus vidas

\- Anna: la verdad es que no te creemos mucho, pero es la única información que tenemos asì que habrá que confiar. Eso es todo? –dijo dando por terminado la charla-

\- Hao: si es todo, gracias por escuchar –se levantó y se fue a la puerta-

\- Anna: espera! –Hao se detuvo y la miró- esta conversación la pudimos haber tenido con los chicos verdad Hao?

\- Hao: si Anna –dijo y rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza-

Ante este comentario todos se callaron y un clima de silencio se produjo hasta que uno de los guardianes de Hao apareció de quién sabe dónde y le dieron un buen golpe a su ex dueño

\- Hao: POR QUE HICISTE ESO? – refregándose la nariz-

\- Anna: por tu culpa los chicos se preocuparon –dijo con su tono normal de voz-

\- Hao: PERO SI SOLO TE SEGUI EL JUEGO NADA MAS! –cruzó lo brazos y terminó- no te entiendo Anna-

\- Pillika: ese es un tema nuestro con ellos, no tienes porqué meterte Hao, ahora tenemos que contarles toda la historia de nuevo –dijo con vagancia y resignación-

\- Anna: no es necesario Pillika, ellos estuvieron escuchando toda la conversación, y por lo que veo o peliazul cree que estás coqueteando con Tamao así que te la deseo leve bobo

\- Hao: entonces Anna si lo sabías,, POR QUE ME GOLPIASTE CON MIS PROPIOS GUARDIANES?

\- Anna: te lo merecías! –se paró y abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando que unos muy curiosos Shamanes y un enano cayeran en la entrada- me imagino que habrán terminado sus labores o me equivoco? –hizo su mirada acecina mientras salía de la cocina-

\- Yoh: si Annita! –dijo riendo nerviosamente-

\- Anna: más les vale! –y miró a Yoh- ven para que despidamos a Hao Yoh!

\- Yoh: claro Annita!

\- Pillika: espera! Antes que nada, se puede saber quién es tu novia?

\- Hao: Claro! Mi novia es Mary –y se fue, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos-

\- Anna: -cerró la puerta y se fue al salón donde estaban todos junto con Yoh, que la había agarrado de la mano- no es necesario –le susurró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

\- Yoh: claro que lo es! Me preocupó que hayas estado con Hao tanto tiempo a solas

\- Anna: que tonto! –su sonrojo fue mayor- no estuve sola, estaban las chicas con migo

\- Yoh: no me refiero a eso, sino a que yo no estaba con vos Annita jijijijijij –rió, antes de que Anna se alejara para ocultar su sonrojo, la agarró por la cintura y la besó- ahora está mejor

\- Anna: te dije que nada de esto mientras estemos con la venganza, asi que por desobedecer mañanas correrás 80 km

\- Yoh: pero Annita! –dijo con cascadas en los ojos- fue un besito no mas

\- Anna: está bien! Entonces serán 90 km –le guiñó el ojo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo-

\- Yoh: ANNA! –gritó y corrió tras ella-

La noche se había puesto y tres parejas hablaban cómodamente en sus cuartos sobre el tema del momento, la dicho competencia de las novia de los shamanes

\- Horo: así que una competencia para que te puedas casar conmigo amor, -se acostó con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sentenció- es patético

\- Pillika: también lo creo, pero si quiero casarme con vos debo hacerlo Len! –dijo apenada-

\- Yoh: no te pongas mal corazón! Ya verás que todo estará bien

\- Tamao: cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Horo? Yo estoy que me muero de los nervios! Y si nos pasa algo? Y si no los volvemos a ver más?

\- Len: no pienses así tonta –y la sentó en su regazo y le acarició su mejilla- van a estar bien y nosotros las estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos

\- Anna: Yoh! –se sorprendió por ese comentario y lo abrazó por el cuello- te amo!

\- Yoh: yo igual Annita!

\- Pillika: no quieres hacer algo divertido? –preguntó de forma juguetona-

\- Horo: me encantaría mi bella Tamao! –y se besaron de nuevo-

Y asi pasaron la noche, "jugando" el juego que sólo ellos saben jugar, pero las chicas por dentro sentían que había algo más que un simple concurso de baile, y eso les preocupaba.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Feliz Año y No te esfuerces tanto

Un mes había pasado desde que lo chicos descubrieron el secreto de sus novias, y sobre el torneo que sus chicas tendrían donde ella tendrían que participar, pero a pesar de todas las cosas siguieron como siempre… bueno con algunos cambias: - primero los shamanes acompañaban a las chicas a todas sus clases desde ese día.

_**Flashback**_

Anna: QUE ESTAN LOCOS? –preguntó muy avergonzada la Itako, las demás chicas obviamente también tenían un sonrojo imposible de ocultar-

Yoh: pero qué tiene de malo Annita? –preguntó confundido por la actitud de la rubia-

Anna: QUE TIENE DE MALO? YOH ES VERGONZOSO! –estaba alterada, avergonzada, por lo tanto no iba a permitir de el castaño la vea en una actitud totalmente distinta a la que él estaba acostumbrado, no era digno de una Itako, pero no pudo decir nada con el comentario de su prometido-

Yoh: Annita no te preocupes, todo estará bien, es sólo que las queremos apoyar en esto, y queremos ver como progresan en su entrenamiento, aparte no tiene nada de malo ver a mi novia haciendo su trabajo a pesar de que no sea el que me tiene acostumbrado jijijijijijij –riò poniendo su manos detrás de su cabeza y prosiguió por mirar a su amigos- verdad chicos?

Horo: Claro Yoh! Lo que más ansío es ver a mi Tamao dando clases a eso pequeños, me imagino lo linda que se vería –la miró, al ver que la pelirosa estaba con sus cara más roja que un tomate sólo pudo sonreírle con ternura-

Len: yo también quiero ver a Pillika y aparte –se acercó a la Usui y le susurró- , debo controlar esas danzas que haces porque son demasiado exuberante para que salgan a la luz –con esto lo único que consiguió fue una sonrojo muy notorio por parte de Pillika-

Yoh: bueno, aclarado esto, tienen algo de objetar? –el castaño sonrió despreocupado-

Las tres chicas estaban atónitas y no pudieron objetar nada, claro que estaban muy abochornadas pero, qué mas da, no iban a poder contra ellos, eran fuertes e imponentes, pero sus novios hacían algo inexplicable en ellas, así sólo negaron con la cabeza en respuesta de la pregunta de Yoh.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Tamao: bueno chicos la clase de hoy terminó –saludó a sus alumnos y algunos se fueron y otros se quedaron esperando la próxima clase que era la de Pillika-

Horo: hoy te luciste amor! –dijo el aniu mientras le entregaba una toalla para que se seque-

Tamao: vos crees? –preguntó levemente sonrojada, pero no pudo continuar porque sus alumnos la abrazaron mostrando todo su cariño y agradecimiento para con ella, Horo lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír aunque en el fondo sentía un poco de celos de que ella no lo esté abrazando a él, pero no se iba a poner a pelear con unos niños no?

Tamao: bueno muchas gracias chicos, ahora vayan con la señorita Pillika para empezar su clase –amaba a los chicos y que la abracen, pero sabía que también debía guardarse el doble de cariños para su peliazul así se separó de los chicos y se fue con él-

La clase de Pillika llegó a su final y Len como siempre esperaba paciente y con un semblante serio que esa "tortura" como decía èl terminara, a pesar de haber pasado un mes ya de que acompañaba a la anius a sus clases no se acostumbraba a la idea de que ella se mueva de esa manera frente a alguien más, incluso habló con Pillika, obteniendo como respuesta "Len son sólo unos niños, no puedes estar celosa de ellos, yo te amo a vos, confía un poco en mí" así con este comentario Len trató de cambiar ese desagradable semblante que tenía. Mientras salía de su mundo de fantasías vio como la aniu volvía.

Len: estuviste muy bien!

Pillika: no mientas, ni me mirante, estuviste en tu "mundo de fantasías" otra vez –dijo haciendo puchero-

Len: -rió ante el puchero de su novia y contestó- claro que te vì tonta, y creo que…. –no pudo terminar porque los niños hicieron la misma rutina que con su otra maestra y la abrazaron un buen rato, Len sonrió con ternura, pero notaba que esos niños le hacían caras muy extrañas cada vez que lo veían aunque trató de no prestarles atención, así fue como luego la soltaron esperando su última clase del día-

Anna ya se había preparado y estaba ayudando a ponerle la caderilla a alguna de sus alumnas y se fue a poner la música no sin antes notar que alguien lo miraba, si era Yoh que como siempre le lanzaba una mirada tierna y un pequeño guiño para demostrarle que él estaba ahí, pero a pesar de que siempre lo hacia ella no podía evitar sonrojarse, pero siempre salía de ese trance porque los niños la empujaban para que empiecen las clases.

Mientras Anna daba su clase los shamanes se acercaron y comenzaron a hablar

Horo: no creen que no les caemos nada bien a los alumnos de las chicas? –preguntó seriamente-

Len: también lo notaste? –cruzó los brazos y suspiró-

Yoh: uds creen? Pues, yo los veo muy tiernos! Jijijijijiji –sonrió y llevó sus manos para atrás-

Horo: sos insuperable –con una gotita estilo anime en su frente-

Yoh: por qué lo dicen? –preguntó confundido-

Len: no lo ves? Cuando las chicas de nos acercan o nos miran o algo ellos se interponen abrazándolas o algo cosa que nosotros nos fastidiemos, por ejemplo vos cada vez que ves a Anna y le giñas el ojo ellos se la llevan haciendo te muecas no lo notaste?

Yoh: puede ser cierto! Lo bueno es que las chicas también lo notaron y nos ayudaron con el plan no? jijijijijijijiji

_**Flashback**_

Tamao: veo que no les caen nada bien a nuestro alumnos –dijo con una gotita estilo anime en su frente mientras veía a los shamanes atados de pies y manos en una silla-

Pillika: no puedo creer que unos niños le hayan hecho esto me decepcionan –dijo la peliazul mientras trataba de desatar a su novio-

Horo: se los juro que esos mal criaditos me las van a pagar

Anna: tranquilo Hoto Hoto, nosotras ya tenemos un plan –mientras terminaba de desatar a Yoh el cual luego de esto abrazó a la Itako por detrás-

Yoh: qué clase de plan? –terminó por preguntar el castaño-

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Anna: yo te saludo con mi corazón, mi palabra y mi pensamiento –dijo señalando su corazón su boca y su cabeza y haciendo un gento como entregándoselo al público, y así fue como la Itako dio por finalizada la clase- Bueno, ahora chicos quédense aquí un momento porque queremos hablar algo con uds, vengan chicas –llamó a Pillika y Tamo-

Los chicos se sentaron bastante confundidos porque a pesar del semblante serio de Anna al que todos estaban acostumbrados se la notaba molesta.

Pillika: bueno –tomando la palabra- hemos observado que no les caen muy bien nuestros novios, o nos equivocamos? –preguntó seriamente la aniun, a lo que todos los chicos asintieron –

Tamao: bueno, y se podría saber por qué? –siempre tan dulce y comprensiva, pero los chicos no contestaron-

Anna: chicos, tenemos que saber, porque lo que hicieron el otro día de atarlos cuando nosotros nos había ido a comprar algo para festejar la navidad no fue nada bueno así respondan por favor –con su típica cara de piedra-

Haruka: es que, tenemos miedo de que ellos las alejen de nosotros, uds son lo más importante que tenemos por eso no queremos que se vayan –dijo triste y bajando la mirada-

Anna: comprendo, pero eso no va a pasar verdad chicos –dijo mirando a los shamanes-

Yoh: claro que no! sabemos lo importante que ellas son para uds incluso tan importante como para nosotros, por eso no se preocupen todo estará bien, así que quisiéramos pedirles que empecemos de nuevo –y sonrió-

Los chicos estaba sorprendidos nunca creyeron esas palabras por parte de los shamane, porque a pesar de que Yoh habló era un sentimiento que compartían los tres jóvenes en ese momento. A pesar de eso los niños dudaron un poco pero decidieron ceder y confiar en ellos.

Horo: está bien! Hecha las paces, les tenemos un regalo –los chicos miraron confundidos pero el aniun explicó- como la semana pasada fue Navidad y no les regalamos nada pues… -dijo abriendo trayendo y abriendo una gran bolsa con muchos regalos para los chicos que no podían salir de su asombro- y –dijo cuando vio que los chicos seguían inmóviles por el asombro- no van a venir a abrirlos?

Ante esta pregunta los chicos salieron corriendo en busca de sus regalos "MUCHAS GRACIAS" escucharon de sus alegres voces y sonrieron.

El día había pasado y los chicos y las chicas estaban ya en la pensión disfrutando de inicio del Año Nuevo, con un alegre brindis y con algunos shamanes bastantes indispuesto (ebrios) desde antes. Para este encuentro tanto Ryu, Lyserg, Fausto y Chocolov, incluso Hao llegaron de sus respectivas viviendas para pasarlo con sus amigos. Anna, Pillika y Tamao, a pesar de agradarles la compañía de sus amigos (bueno a Anna no tanto pero bueno xD) estaban bastante triste, esa iba a ser su última reunión de Año Nuevo antes de irse a ese peligroso torneo, y sin más que decir se fueron a sus cuartos, como muchos estaban ebrios no o notaron salvo, obviamente sus respectivos novios. Los tres shamenes entraron y encontraron a sus novias bastante tristes y preocupadas comenzando así una pequeña y muy deseada conversación tanto para ellos como para ellas.

Horo: qué sucede amor?-dijo mientras se acostaba a su lado mientras pasaba su brazo por él la pelirosa-

Pillika: nada Len por qué? –trató de ocultar su tristeza para que el picudo no se preocupara-

Yoh: cómo que nada Annita? te conozco por favor, dímelo no confías en mí?

Tamao: no digas eso! Claro que confío en vos, pero…. –y calló-

Len: pero qué? No me dejes con la intriga –mientras se ponía al frente de ella-

Anna: es que, este es el último festejo de Año Nuevo que pasaremos juntos antes de irnos, y creo que estoy un poco triste por eso, y además… -pero fue interrumpida por el shaman-

Horo: quién te dijo que es la última tonta? Si sólo te vas unos mese –dijo con una sonrisa-

Pillika: es que no lo entiendes Len! –dijo comenzando a llorar- esta batalla es muy peligrosa y podemos morir en ella, no se trata sólo de bailar y mover las caderas también es de lucha y podemos morir aparte…. –pero fue interrumpida por unos labios que la callaron-

Yoh: -separándose de ella- amo callarte así jijijijijiji –rió pero luego la miró- no vas a morir deja de pensar esas tonteras, y sabes por qué –la itako negó con la cabeza- porque yo no lo permitiré aparte no te esfuerces tanto es sólo un competencia no debes ganarla para casarte con migo

Anna: pero Yoh! Vos sos el Shaman King, yo tengo que ganar para que no te cases con una simple Itako que fue derrotada en una competencia tan importante como está

Yoh: Annita vos crees que me importa eso? –y acercó su frente con la de la Itako- si ganas o pierdes igual vos sos Annita mi Annita! Y me voy a casar con vos para que te conviertas en la honorable esposa del Rey Shaman –y la besó en la frente-

Anna: no Yoh! Voy a ser la honorable esposa de Yoh Asakura! –le besó en los labios-

Y asì la imagen de tres parejas vuelve a terminar este día sólo que esta vez estaba acompañada con los hermosos fuegos artificiales por el Año Nuevo

Manta: espero que todo salga bien! –dijo mirando a Jun-

Jun: no te preocupes ellas son fuertes –tomando un vaso de champan-

Manta: Feliz Año Jun –dijo mientras le sonreía-

Jun: Feliz Año Manta


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Conversaciones de Hombres y renuncia de mujeres

Dos semanas habían pasado del Año Nuevo, y todos decidieron pasar en la pensión antes de que las chicas se vayan a Francia para su competencia. No sin antes rogarle a Anna para que se queden claro! xD

Las semanas pasaban y los chicos no estaban yendo a las clases de las chicas, y no porque ellos no quisieran, si no porque las chicas se lo habían prohibido, por qué? Bueno es una respuesta que ni los chicos saben responder o….. Entender

_**Flashback (dos semanas atrás 1 de Enero)**_

Los rayos del Sol se hacían presente en la pensión Asakura, y un Shaman dormía pasiblemente junto a su Itako, si su querida Annita, pero ella se despertó y trató de levantarse recibiendo como respuesta unos brazos fuertes que la aprisionaban

Anna: suéltame Yoh! –dijo fastidiada la Itako-

Yoh: Annita es muy temprano aun quédate un poquito más – suplicó el shaman mientras la abrasaba y se acomodaba en el pecho de la rubia-

Anna: No Yoh!, debo irme –pudo decir a pesar de su sonrojo y de sus deseos de quedarse con él y terminó por decir- por favor Yoh, déjame ir! –haciendo un puchero el cual provocó una cara de sorpresa a Yoh

Yoh: pero Annita –dijo aun sorprendido- estoy muy cómodo aquí –terminó por decir y sonrió-

Anna: Yoh debo irme así que me sueltas AHORA! –dijo ya una impaciente Anna-

Yoh: bueno! –pero no la soltó- pero contéstame una cosita, por qué tanta prisa? No me digas que tienes que irte hoy a dar clases Annita? Es feriado hoy!

Anna: si me voy a la academia, pero, no a dar clases sino a practicar, debo mejorar muchas cosas para la competencia

Yoh: pero Annita, un día de descanso no le hace mal a nadie –y la abrazó con más fuerza- recuerda que te dije que no te esfuerces

Anna: lo sé Yoh! Pero aun así debo practicar, aparte yo no soy una holgazana como vos! –dijo con su típica cara de hielo- ahora suéltame! –el shaman obedeció y ella comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, pero antes de abrirla miró a su prometido- antes que me olvide, y vos ni los orangutanes de tus amigos se atrevan a volver a la academia por lo menos hasta que comience la competencia te queda claro?

Yoh: por qué Annita? –preguntó sorprendido por esa orden-

Anna: porque es la tradición los futuros esposos y shamanes no pueden ver las coreografías de las participantes, así que sólo no lo hagas! Tamao, Pillika y Mary se encargarán de decirle a Horo y los demás, bueno –abriendo la puerta- me voy a dar un baño-

Yoh: Espera Anna, es ridículo eso! Los Grandes Espíritus deberían saber que sólo queremos apoyarlas

Anna: Yoh ellos no lo toman así y lo sabes, deja tu berrinches y has caso –y se fue-

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Y así es como nuestros shamanes se quedaban en casa mientras sus chicas iban dìa de por medio a entrenar.

Un día ellos seriamente se sentaron a hablar, porque el día de la partida de las chicas se estaba acercando y ellos realmente querían estar con ellas lo más que se pudiera antes de que se vayan

Horo: que vamos a hacer por ellas falta un poco más de un mes para que las chicas viajen a Francia y realmente quiero estar con Tamao, pero por el estúpido entrenamiento hay días que ni la veo –dijo el aniu con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Len: no seas tan bebé azulado! Sólo se van dos días a la semana a entrenar, aunque también admito que es bastante estúpido que no podamos verlas –dijo con los brazos cruzados-

Yoh: si, yo también extraño mucho a Anna y no la veo tan seguido, pero bueno es su deber y nosotros dijimos que las íbamos a apoyar no es así muchachos? Jijijijijijijiji

Hao: cuàndo no mi hermanito tomando las cosas con muy poca seriedad? –apareció apoyado en el marco de la puerta con su típica sonrisa y su sarcasmo característico-

Yoh: Hao no te burles de mí! –desafió el castaño- apoco y vos no extrañas a Mary Hao?

Hao: claro que la extraño, pero yo me sè controlar no como uds que en lo único que piensan es en tenerla a sus chicas desnudas en sus camas, me dan lástima –y rió provocando un gran enojo por parte de los 3 amigos-

Len: QUE ACABAS DE DECIR DESGRACIADO? –mientras buscaba su espada y llamaba a Bason para estrangular a Hao-

Horo: QUE AHORA SOS COMEDIANTE? –preguntó por su parte el peliazul, mientras llamaba a su Hororo para que lo ayudase-

Yoh: -se mantenía en su lugar, ciertamente lo que le había dicho su hermano lo dejaba sin cuidado porque sabía que él era igual a ellos y, parando a sus amigo, contestó- Estoy seguro que vos estás igual de preocupado y de melancólico como nosotros Hao –y sonriò provocando un notorio asombro al mayor de los gemelos-

Hao: QUE DICES, ESTAS LOCO? –preguntó muy enojado el shaman de fuego- CREES QUE SOY IGUAL A UDS?

Yoh: claro que si Hao jijijijijijijijiji –y rió-

Hao: son patéticos –dijo levemente sonrojado- aunque… -y bajó la mirada- creo que si la extraño mucho

Este comentario provocó una amplia sonrisa a los tres shamanes y la cocina se tornó silenciosa por unos minutos, hasta que Usui rompió ese silencio

Horo: y uds qué piensan de esa competencias? Es decir nunca hablamos de ello nosotros solos y nunca supe su opinión al respecto –preguntó el peliazul-

Len: no lo sè nunca lo he pensado –cruzando los brazos- vos què piensas Hoto Hoto?

Horo: bueno yo,, espera,, A QUIEN LE DICES ASI? –reaccionó-

Yoh: tranquilo Horo! –trató de apaciguar el castaño- sólo dínoslo?

Horo: bueno –volviendo a su semblante- para mi es una total patraña y aparte… -y se detuvo escuchando un sonido en la puerta- será alguien?

Yoh: debe ser Lyserg y los demás que vuelven de comprar, -dijo con una sonrisa- sigue por favor Horo

Horo: pues también creo que le están dando demasiada importancia

Len: en eso estoy de acuerdo con vos, le dan más importancia de la que deberían, es más ni deberían inscribirse, es decir, qué van a ganar?

Yoh: si yo también lo creo! Es una competencia inútil, osea qué ventajas van a tener?, son sólo tonterías!

Hao: la verdad son puras tonterías además… -pero no pudo seguir porque alguien le había tirado una- una cartera? –dijo volviendo en sí- QUIEN SE ATRAVIO A TIRARME EST…. –y mirò al frente quedando anonadado por lo que veía, eran las chicas- Mary? –dijo mirando a la rubia con sus ojos húmedos y salió corriendo- ESPERA MERY! –y salió tras ella-

Len: QUE HACEN ACA? –dijo muy sorprendidos

Pillika: y no sé! –irónicamente- creo que VIVIMOS ACA CON LOS HOMBRE S MAS IMBESILES DE LA FAS DE LA TIERRA –gritó mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- TE ODIO LEN TAO! –y salió corriendo-

Len: ESPERA PILLIKA! –y salió tras ella-

Horo estaba muy sorprendido por la actitud de las chicas pero se daba una leve idea de lo que pasaba y por instinto miró a Tamao, y lo único que encontró fue una hermosa chica arrodillada y llorando la cual lo miró y sin nada que decir se fue a su cuarto, y él sólo la siguió. Yoh miró a Anna tratando de buscar una explicación a la situación y vio a una Itako con su mirada seria pero, algo había detrás de esos ojos miel que tanto le encantaban, será tristeza o decepción?, pero antes de preguntarle ella sólo se sentó en la mesa y miró al shaman

Yoh: Aaannita? –preguntó muy asustado, pero Anna no le contestó sólo lo miraba, esperando algo- qué sucede?

Anna: -suspiró, realmente no tenía remedio- son unos idiotas! En especial vos! Sabes qué?, no me vuelva a hablar! – se levantó y trató de irse, pero Yoh la contuvo-

Yoh: -agarrando a su prometida para que no se vaya- pero por qué, qué hice ahora Anna? –y miró como las mejillas de la Itako se llenaban de lágrimas- Annita?

Anna: realmente tienen razón –dijo luego de secarse las lágrimas- realmente no sé para qué participamos en ese estúpido concurso si lo único que obtendremos será casarnos con las personas que más amamos en este mundo? La verdad que, viendo cómo son uds con nosotras, no ganamos nada! Como dijeron hace unos minutos atrás –y se soltó de un anonadado Yoh y se levantó- si eso quieres, no voy a participar en la competencia, pero eso sí! NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA YOH ASAKURA!

Pillika: si eso quieres, no voy a participar en la competencia, pero eso sí! NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA LEN TAO

Tamao: si eso quieres, no voy a participar en la competencia, pero eso sí! NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA HORO-HORO USUI

Mary: si eso quieres, no voy a participar en la competencia, pero eso sí! NO ME VUELVAS A DIRIJIR LA PALABRA HAO ASAKURA

Los cuatro shamanes quedaron en shock, realmente las chicas hablaban enserio y ellos se sentían muy culpables de ello pero decidieron dejar ir a sus novias, sólo por esta vez, pero en su interior estaban viendo cómo recuperar las.

Continuara..


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: Quiero recuperar tu corazón

Dos semanas habían pasado del enojo de las chicas con los shamanes, y ellas no cedían realmente estaban muy molesta por el poco valor que los chicos le tenían, por lo tanto esas dos semas para los susodichos habían sido un infierno, ya que las chicas no sólo no les hablan si no que también habían optado por dormir en una habitación ellas solas, lo que provocó que los shamanes sintieran un enojo que ya terminaba siendo odio para con ellos. Y lo segundo que les había preocupado a nuestros jóvenes protagonistas es que las chicas ya no iban a entrena, realmente habían abandonado el concurso? Tanto les importaba ganar para mostrarles al mundo que las futuras esposas de ellos eran las reinas de la danza? No se daban cuenta que eso no les importaba a ellos? sabían que debían participara para poder casarse con ellos y eso les encantaba, pero lo que les molestaba eran ellas querían ganar a toda costa, sin dar prioridad a su vida, y ellos sólo querían estar con ella aun sin ningún título…. no podían entenderlo?

Pero a pesar de esos pensamientos sabían perfectamente que ese día habían hablado de más, eso era lo que tenía molesta a sus chicas, ellas no se sentían valoradas por ellos ni apoyadas, aunque ellos le hayan repetido mil veces que la apoyaban con todo el corazón, así que tuvieron que actuar.

En el otro lado de la sala de la pensión un enano y una bella china observaban la situación y aunque querían ser ajenos a ella no pudieron evitar hablar con ellos: obvio Manta con los chicos y Jun con las chicas

\- Manta: qué pudiste sacar de bueno en tu charla? –preguntó agotado, por lidiar con los muchachos-

\- Jun: casi nada Manta, pero –cruzó los brazos- sé que ellas en el fondo quieren seguir luchando por la competencia y no sólo por los chicos si no que por ellas mismas

\- Manta: y cómo lo sabes Jun?

\- Jun: pues…

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

En el cuarto de Anna los pañuelos y las quejas eran lo primero que se veía sólo Jun y Anna (aunque también había largado algunas lágrimas) estaban en calma

\- Jun: con que eso hicieron? –preguntó la peliverde bastante enojada por la actitud de los shamenes-

\- Pillika: -aun con lágrimas en sus ojos- si, son unos idiotas! Nosotras que sólo lo hacemos por ellos, vos crees que nosotras queremos hacer un viaje hasta Francia por esta tontería?

\- Jun: entiendo –dijo mientras se acercaba a Pillika y le friccionaba la cabeza- pero yo creo que lo chicos hablaron sin pensar, no hay que ser tan melodramáticas

\- Anna: aun si no lo dijeron consientes, tienen que pagar, porque ellos no son nadie para ofendernos de esa manera –largó la Itako con su semblante serio, pero con un dejo de tristeza en su voz-

\- Jun: Anna ya han pasado dos semanas, y ellos ya han hecho todo a su alcance para disculparse –trató de ablandar a la Itako-

\- Tamao: lo que pasa señorita Jun es que es doloroso, porque es como que no valoran lo que hacemos, nosotras nunca le dijimos nada de su Torneo de Shamanes, porque sabemos que es un honor ser llamado Rey Shaman como lo es ahora el Joven Yoh, pero aun así nosotras pudimos habernos burlado de eso, pero no, es más los seguimos fieles y dándole ánimos, porque sabíamos que lo hacían porque querían y deseaban superarse cada día. Lo que quiero decir –tomó aire y prosiguió- es que los chicos no se están dando cuenta que nosotras lo hacemos porque queremos demostrarnos a nosotras mismas lo hábiles que somos y que a pesar de que nos falte un montón por aprender todavía, queremos mejorarnos día a día. Y aparte porque queremos estar con ellos por el resto de nuestras vidas, por eso no los estamos perdonando.

\- Jun: pero Tamao… -estaba impresionada, nunca creyó de Tamao esas palabras-

\- Anna: lo que dice Tamao es verdad, los chicos tratan de perdonarnos sin ver la situación con màs seriedad, ellos sólo nos piden perdón para que les volvamos a hablar no para que estemos mejor y sentir su apoyo. Así que si es por nosotras no dejaremos el concurso porque queremos superarnos a nostras mismas, pero ellos no las hacen difícil porque el otro objetivo que es casarnos con ellos, lo están haciendo pedazos –dijo la rubia con un tono serio-

\- Jun: y el entrenamiento?

\- Mary: no se preocupe Mary y las demás estamos entrenando a escondida de los chicos, para que ellos se sientan culpables –y sonrió-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Jun: bueno eso pasó –y tomó del té que Manta le había servido mientras tanto-

\- Manta: Wow! Las chicas realmente tiene un buen objetivo. Pero están erradas en una cosa, los chicos no quieren solamente que los perdonen quieren recuperar su corazón

\- Jun: en cerio? –y ante esta pregunta obtuvo una afirmación del enano-

**_Escena retrospectiva_**

En el cuarto de Yoh reinaba la amargura y la desesperación, ellos querían volver con sus chicas, pero cada cosa que hacían, cada paso que daban comentan algún error. Como Horo, que tratando de disculparse con Tamao, por la desesperación de que no le dirigiera la palabra le había gritado y es más trató de tomarla por la fuerza, obteniendo de ella un "me voy de este cuarto, no te soportó", partiendo el delicado (como él decía) corazón de Horo-Horo. Len tampoco estuvo muy bien en su intento porque Pillika lo perdonase y terminó por echar a la piliazul del cuarto. A Hao le había pasado algo parecido a Len, la diferencia es que terminó con un zapato incrustado en la fosa de su nariz cómo ocurrió?, realmente eso es otra historia xD. Yoh mantenía la calma sabía que el amor que le tenía su Annita era más fuerte así que en estas semanas que pasaron ideó un plan, aunque sea un poco vergonzoso para él, quería de nuevo el corazón de su Itako.

\- Yoh: bueno ese es mi plan jijijijijijijijiji –sonrió pero se quedó en shock cuando vio que sus amigos se estaban riendo-

\- Horo: -aun secándose las lágrimas- vos crees que va a funcionar?

\- Juan: Claro!

\- Hao: pero hermanito, es ridículo!

\- Yoh: todo sea por Anna, ella tuvo que aguantar mis caprichos y cosas para el Torneo de Shamanes así que yo la apoyaré en esto aunque me cueste la vida, pero primero debo recuperar su corazón, con esto creo que va a funcionar.

\- Len: pero Yoh, vos no sabes nada al respecto

\- Yoh: no se preocupen yo ya me encargué de todo, y uds deben tener ya su último recurso listo no?

Y ante esta pregunta los tres shamanes afirmaron con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Jun: y cuándo va a ser la sorpresa?

\- Manta: hoy!, yo me encargué de engañar a las chicas para que vayan a los lugares que los chicos me pidieron, es más el plan de Len y Horo ya debe estar comenzando

Tamao caminaba confundida, por qué Pillika la citaría en el cuarto que compartía con Horo-Horo? Pero al abrir la puerta su cara de asombro no se pudo ocultar. Ahí adentro había una mesa con una deliciosa comida esperándolos, estaba todo decorado con adornos rosas e incluso Horo tenía un traje con una corbata rosa para hacer juego.

\- Horo: parece que ya vino mi invitada especial! –dijo con una rosa roja en la mano y acercándose a ella- pace madam!

\- Tamao: por qué haces todo esto? –preguntó un tanto confundida, pero tratando de ocultar su emoción-

\- Horo: porque quiero que me perdones, no puedo vivir sin vos, y para que no renuncies a tu concurso, porque sé lo mucho que te esforzaste para mejorar y el talento que tienes, aparte, -dijo rosando sus labios con los de ella- quiero casarme con vos y si para hacerlo debes hacer esto yo te apoyo

Tamao no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y lo único que pudo hacer es darle el más apasionado beso a su novio y susurrarle un tierno "Te Amo" mientras lo abrasaba.

Pillika por su parte caminaba por un parque bastante confundida, "por qué Jun me habrá citado aca? No se da cuenta que era lo mismo hablar en la pensión que patet…." Pero no pudo terminar al ver a Len vestido de mariachi con un ramo de flores sólo para ella

\- Len: es patético lo sé, pero es mi última opción, y como a vos te gusta mucho América, por tu increíble danza, te quiero regalar esto –le dio el ramo y Pillika se tiró a sus brazos-

\- Pillika: por qué sos así?

\- Len: porque te amo, quiero que vuelvas a ese concurso porque yo sé que vas a estar increíble! –ante este comentario Pillika lo besó-

Hao no hizo tanto preparativos, sólo llevó a Mary a su lugar favorito, un lago saliendo de la ciudad, y tomándole de la mejilla pidió sus sinceras disculpas.

\- Hao: Mary querida, sólo te traje acá para pedirte perdón. No sé porqué actué así, yo lo que más quiero es que concurses en ese concurso para demostrarle a mudo que sos la mejor bailarina que hay pero, mi fastidio de no verte seguido hizo que dijera todo eso

\- Mary: Mary está muy agradecida con vos! Claro que te perdono, pero, no lo vuelvas a hacer, porque realmente Mary y las demás nos sentimos muy mal

\- Hao: te lo prometo por mi espíritu de fuego –y se besaron-

Anna iba subiendo las escaleras, porque, como a las demás le habían dicho que Tamao la esperaba en su cuarto. Cuando entro vio todo oscuro e incluso cuando intentó prender la luz una mano la agarrò.

\- Anna: quién demonio es? muéstrate de una vez –dijo un tanto asustada mientras agarraba su rosario, pero se fue tranquilizando ya que esa mano la trataba con mucha delicadeza, y cuando vio que las cortinas se habrían dando paso a una hermosa Luna lo vio, era Yoh que estaba vestido con un elegante atuendo y le sonreía con amor- Yoh!

\- Yoh: hola Annita! Bueno te traje para darte mis últimas disculpas así que por favor no apartes tus ojos de mí –dicho esto se acercó a su estéreo y comenzó a sonar una lenta y romántica música, él comenzó a cantar-

En palabras simples y comunes yo te extraño  
en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú  
en total simplicidad seria yo te amo  
y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz, mi bien  
el espacio donde me alimento de tu piel que es bondad  
la fuerza que me mueve dentro para recomenzar  
y en tu cuerpo encontrar la paz

Anna estaba sin palabras, nunca se hubiera imaginado esta sorpresa y menos que el shaman cante, pero mantuvo su semblante serio, si él creía que con eso la iba a conquistar la conocía muy poco

Si la vida me permite a lado tuyo  
crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo  
si la vida la perdiera en un instante  
que me llene de ti para amar después de amarte...vida  
No tengas miedo ni dudas  
(choro) este amor es demasiado bueno  
que tu serás mi mujer  
(choro) yo te pertenezco todo entero  
mira mi pecho, lo dejo abierto  
para que vivas en el

Terminò por cantar el castaño, y vio a Anna con su semblante serio mientras le agarraba la mano, no se sorprendió ya que sabía que era orgullosa

\- Yoh: te gustó? –preguntó con una sonrisa-

\- Anna: si crees que con unas palabritas de amor me vas a conquistar estas equivocado Asakura –dijo con su mirad de hielo-

\- Yoh: jijijijijijij, ya sé Annita, por eso te tengo preparada otra sorpresa, pero habrá que cambiar un poco de ritmo- diciendo esto último en su oído-

\- Anna: por qué haces todo esto? –preguntó ocultando su leve sonrojo-

\- Yoh: porque te amo y quiero que estés en ese concurso porque sé que no habrás ninguna odalisca tan hermosa y talentosa como vos –ante esto Anna abrió los ojos se dejó guiar por el castaño- ahora vamos, que este ritmo se baila muy pegaditos –dijo de nuevo en el oído de la Itako y comenzó-

Qué bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,  
Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,  
Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro.

Anna escuchaba la música y daba crédito a lo que escuchaba era bachata, Yoh le estaba cantando y bailando bachata, pero cuándo aprendió?

Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,  
Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,  
Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche  
Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces.

A pesar de ser medio pata dura, Yoh lo hacía muy bien, así que Anna se dejó guiar por él, y a sus encantos para esta danza, tanto que dejó que él haga lo que la canción decía

Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,  
Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho.  
A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente.

Yoh se separó un poco de ella y se acerco a su oído susurrándole la última frase de la canción a modo de pregunta

\- Yoh: y te parece Annita –Anna sólo se mordió el labio superior y lo miró-

\- Anna: Claro! –y siguió bailando con él-

La velada había terminado y las cuatro parejas estaban desnudas muy enmalezadas unas con otras

\- Len: bueno espero que me hayas perdonado amor

\- Tamao: claro! Fue una velada increíble

\- Hao: me alegro mucho, así espero que vuelvas a tus entrenamientos

\- Anna: no te preocupes nunca los dejamos

\- Yoh: QUE? –dijo sorprendido-

\- Pillika: ajam, íbamos pero no les decíamos a uds para que se sientan mal

\- Horo: que malas que son –dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos-

\- Mary: igual Mary está agradecida por todo!

\- Yoh: no hay porque por vos haría esto y mucho más, ah y por si preguntas las clases me las dio Jun jijijijijijijij -terminó diciendo provocando una sonrisa a la Itako

Continuo...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Es muy peligros….. No importa!

Los rayos de Sol ya estaban asomando en la pensión EN y un castaño estaba luchando por sacar esos estorbosos rayos de sus ojos adormilados y cansados, pero no fue posible y terminó por abrirlos, pero no se fastidió ya que al despertar se encontró con la rubia cabellera de su prometida en su nariz y sintió su inexplicable y exquisito aroma. Pero a su sonrisa de satisfacción le siguió una de melancolía.

\- Yoh: Mañana te irás –susurró muy despacio para no despertar a la Itako, que seguía en los brazos de Morfeo, y le acarició sus cabellos-

Si sólo faltaba un día para que las chicas se fueran a Francia y comiencen su esperado concurso, así que esos últimos días no habían ido a ensayar para poder quedarse con sus shamanes, aunque sabían que no eran necesario, pero ellas sólo quisieron complacer a sus hombres, ya que ellos habían soportado sus rutinas y horarios de entrenamientos, después de disculparse por lo ocurrido semanas atrás claro.

\- Tamao: Hola –dijo una pelirosa que, al igual que su novio, se había despertado, encontrándose con los ojos del susodicho mirándola detenidamente, como si quisiera gravarse cada parte de su novia antes de que se marchara-

\- Horo: Hola amor! –dijo dándole un beso en los labios- cómo amaneciste? –preguntó con una sonrisa ocultando su tristeza por la partida de la rosada-

\- Tamao: muy bien y vos? –sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peliazul el cual a pesar de su sonrisa mañanera se veía un dejo de tristeza imposible de ocultar-

\- Horo: muy bien! –le sonrió con ternura- y?... emm…. Hoy tetete iiiirrras a entrenar? –preguntó un tanto nervioso por la respuesta-

\- Tamao: -se sorprendió ante la pregunta de su novio pero negó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y contestó- No Horo! Pero Jun quiso que vayamos a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje –dijo tristemente, realmente quería pasar el día con él- y tratamos de negarnos pero ella no cedió

**_Flashback_**

\- Jun: lo haremos y sin excepciones! –dijo la peliverde cruzándose de brazos-

\- Anna: y quién sos vos para decirnos lo que tenemos que hacer eh? –preguntó un tanto molesta, y no sólo porque quería pasar el último día con su castaño, sino también porque nadie mandaba a Anna Kyoyama-

\- Jun: soy su representante! Así que o hacen lo que yo les digo o no van a Francia! –dijo mirando a las chicas, las cuales tenían una molesta expresión en su rostro, maldiciéndola-

\- Mary: pero Mary quiere pasar el último día con su amo Hao –chilló la rubia-

\- Pillika: si Jun! Todas queremos estar con los chicos que no sólo se disculparon con nostras por actuar como unos idiotas sino que luego de eso nos apoyaron mucho –dijo poniendo sus manos en sus caderas-

\- Jun: No me interesa iremos y listo! –sentenció la Tao y se levantó de la mesa saliendo hacia su cuarto-

\- Tamao: pero señorita Jun no creer que es un poco sorpresiva esa decisión?

\- Jun: -se paró ante las palabras de Tamao y fríamente preguntó- uds quieren ganar? –y ante el silencio de sus amigas repitió- les estoy preguntando…. Uds no quieren participar y ganar para poder casarse con los chicos –de nuevo silencio- lo tomaré como un sí! Las espero en el Shopping a las 4 pm –fue lo último en decir antes de cruzar la puesta-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Pillika: eso fue todo lo que nos dijo – terminó la aniu mientras abrazaba el fornido pecho del Tao- le pasa algo a Jun?^-terminó por preguntar-

\- Len: nada que yo sepa –dijo y se sentó mirando a la piliazul- pero no importa sólo vayan no hay problemas –y la abrazó al ver la expresión confundida de Pillika y, sin que lo vea sonrió internamente- "gracias hermana por ayudarnos con nuestro plan"- pensó para sí-

**_Flashback_**

\- Hao: qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó el mayor de los Asakuras-

\- Horo: hacer con qué? –preguntó confundido el anius-

\- Len: que idiota eres cabeza de planta –atacó el ojiauri-

\- Horo: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ASI PICUDO? –se molestó el peli azul-

\- Len: QUIERES PELIAR PLANTITA? –respondió el Tao-

\- Yoh: cálmense chicos! –trató de apaciguar el castaño-

\- Hao: que amigos patéticos que tienes hermanito! –le susurró a su hermano-

\- Horo y Len: QUE HAS DICHO?

\- Manta: PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELIAR DE UNA VEZ Y VER QUE LE VAN A DAR A LAS CHICAS ANTES DE IRSE –gritó el enano cabez…. Digo Manta xD-

\- Horo: es verdad! –volviendo a su estado normal- qué vamos a hacer?

\- Hao: -ya impaciente- eso ya lo pregunté yo azulado

\- Yoh: BASTA DE PELEAS! –y sonrió- tengo un plan

\- Manta: un plan? –preguntó Oyamada levantando una ceja-

\- Yoh: ajamm! –respondió convencido y orgulloso de sí mismo- les gustará a las chicas se los aseguro, pero primero necesitamos una aliada

\- Hao: pero quién? –preguntó un tanto perdido-

\- Yoh: pues, Jun! –y miró a sus amigos los cuales lo miraban con extrañeza- piénsenlo chicos, ella es la única que puede distraer a las chicas para que preparemos mi plan, al ser su manager no la pueden contradecir jijijijijijijijijij –rió por último Asakura-

\- Len: vos siempre tomándote las cosas a la ligera –cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía-

\- Hao: y cuál es tu plan hermanito?...

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Mary: pero Mary cree que no es una buena idea Hao si lo cree? –preguntó un tanto decepcionada la rubia, creyendo que el castaño le rogaría que se quede con él-

\- Hao: Mary primero que nada quiero apoyar tu concurso –dijo con una sonrisa- aparte, -se acercó a ella y la sentó en sus piernas susurrándole- todavía tenemos la noche para divertirnos y no sólo hablo de sexo amor –y le guiñó el ojo-

\- Mary: -sonrojada por la cercanía de su novio- está bien! Gracias por comprender, aunque Mary también hubiera preferido quedarse con vos, pero luego quiero algo lindo para la noche Hao –sonrió-

\- Hao: no te preocupes, te daré algo muy especial –y la abrazó- "espero que tu plan funciones hermanito, sino me las pagarás-

**_Flashback_**

\- Yoh: y bueno, ese es mi plan – pero vio como sus amigos se volvían a reír ante su idea, y se molestó- PERO SE PUEDE SABER DE QUE SE RIEN?

\- Horo: -sacándose las lágrimas- es que amigo, es ridículo, nosotros no sabemos hacer esto que pides

\- Yoh: Claro que pueden! Aparte no hay que hacerlo perfecto, o acaso tienen otra idea? –preguntó finalmente el Cataño, recibiendo como respuesta un gesto negativo de sus amigos- Perfecto! Sólo falta que vos hables con tu hermana Len

\- Len: por qué tengo que ir yo si es tu idea? –preguntó fastidiado-

\- Yoh: bueno voy yo, sólo dime dónde está? –preguntó finalmente el shaman-

Una hora había pasado de esa charla e Yoh fue a habla con Jun

\- Yoh: por favor! Sólo te pido ese favor –suplicó el shaman con sus manos en forma de ruego-

\- Jun: vos crees que las chicas van a aceptar? –preguntó no muy convencida la Tao-

\- Yoh: si lo creo porque vos sos su manager y ellas deben obedecerte Jun, por eso te elegimos a vos para que distraigas a las chicas, y porque Manta levantaría mas sospechas que vos, por fa!

\- Jun: -dio un suspiro y respondió- okey! Lo hagamos

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Yoh: que bien te sienta ese vestido negro Annita! Jijijijiijiij –sonrió ante el leve sonrojo de la Itako-

\- Anna: es el vestido que me pongo todos los días Yoh -respondió secamente a pesar de su sonrojó-

\- Yoh: lo sé!, pero hoy te queda mejor que nunca –sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura ya que ella se había dado vuelta para que no la vea avergonzada-

Un silencio se produjo mientras el shaman seguía abrazando a la Itako, pero este silencio fue roto por la misma rubia

\- Anna: está de acuerdo con que Jun nos haga irnos PRECISAMENTE este día –acentuando el precisamente-

\- Yoh: Claro que no Annita! –mintió el shaman- pero, es tu deber amor! –y le besó el cuello, recibiendo como respuesta un leve suspiro de la Itako- te gusta Annita? –ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza- bueno lo guardemos para otro momento ahora ve a hacer tus obligaciones –le dijo soltando el abrazo y dedicándole una comprensiva sonrisa-

\- Anna: -estaba sorprendida por la acción de su prometido pero sonrió sabía que luego iba a ser mejor y lo miró- gracias por entender Yoh!

\- Yoh: no digas nada princesita! Yo quiero que seas la mejor bailarina de esa competencia así que ve y demuéstramelo –la besó y ella se fue-

Las 4 pm se habían hecho y las chicas se despidieron de los shamanes para irse con Jun "sigue siendo una tontería" pensó Pillika pero tenían que obedecer ya que la peliverde era la que manejaba sus carreras. Los shamenes aprovecharon para comenzar con su plan:

\- Yoh: bueno amigos es hora de comenzar! –dijo estirando sus puños en forma guerrera- Manta trajiste el equipo?

\- Manta: sí amigo!

\- Yoh: bueno ahora sólo falta organizar la casa y nosotros jijijijijijijij –rió el shaman-

\- Hao: crees que servirá? –preguntó el mayor de los Asakura-

\- Yoh: ya se los dije mil veces! Confíen en mí! – dijo mientras acomodaba en la mesa los preparativos para la decoración- Todo saldrá bien!

Mientras los shamanes ordenaban la puerta sonó

\- Manta: esperaban a alguien Yoh? –preguntón el enano-

\- Yoh: No! –respondió sorprendido- Ya voy! –contestó al llamado de la puerta-

\- Hombre: Hola esta es la pensión EN? –preguntó mientras se arreglaba sus lentes oscuros-

\- Yoh: sí qué desea? –saliendo de la puerta-

\- Hombre: soy un coordinador de la competencia de baile para las novias/os de los/as futuros/as shamanes, y vengo a confirmar si Anna Kyoyama Tamo Tamamura Pillika Usui y Marion Phauna ya han elegido a sus acompañantes para el viaje?

\- Yoh: acompañantes? –preguntó confundido-

\- Hombre: Claro! Ellas pueden llevar a dos familiares o amigos si quieren

\- Yoh: ahh si? Pues…- pensó un momento, los habían engañado de nuevo y ocultado eso, pero esta vez él se iba a vengar- ellas no están pero me dijeron quiénes son los que irían con ellas así que anote

\- Hombre: muchas gracias joven, nos vemos –y se alejó-

Yoh volvió a la sala y vio a sus amigos con una rara expresión

\- Horo: qué pasó Yoh?

\- Yoh: las chicas nos volvieron a engañar, sí podemos ir con ellas a la competencia y ellas lo sabían, el hombre que vino fue justamente para preguntarles eso, y como rebanada de su propia medicina le di nuestros nombres –dijo cabizbajo el shaman, y los demás no podían salir de su asombro-

\- Len: y qué vamos a hacer con la fiesta ahora? –preguntó con decepción-

\- Yoh: la haremos! –dijo convencido- hagamos como que no sabemos nada y demos la fiesta con alegría, y cuando ellas se levanten nos subiremos al avión con ellas aunque no quieran y les preguntemos porqué no nos lo dijeron

\- Len: me parece bien y a uds? –preguntón obteniendo una afirmación por parte de los demás-

La noche se había puesto y las chicas volvían a su casa con un montón de bolsas y provisiones para el viaje, y cuando abrieron la puerta su sorpresa fue muy grande… estaba todo oscuro

\- Tamao: Hola? –preguntó confundida y encendió la luz-

SORPRESA! Se escuchó, y las chicas se soprendieron al ver la casa con adornos y globos y a sus shamanes vestidos para la ocasión recibiéndolas con un abrazo y una fuerte beso

\- Anna: muchas gracias por todo Yoh! –le dijo al castaño mientras veía como todos disfrutaban la fiesta-

\- Yoh: y eso que todavía falta Annita jijijijijiji –sonrió, estaba enojado pero eso no le iba a impedir disfrutar la fiesta que tanto le costó hacer con su Itako-

\- Anna: a qué te refieres? –preguntó sorprendida la rubia-

\- Yoh: a esto! –se paró y fue a la máquina de karaoke que había rentado y prosiguió- BUENO CHICOS AHORA! –la música sonó y los 4 shamanes comenzaron a cantarle a las chicas-

El sutil andamio de tus ojos  
Son mi penitencia  
Me hace ver el otro lado de la luz

Vienes y desandas por mi mente  
Me haces inocente  
Tanto como humano, simple y tan común

Las chicas estaba anonadadas, cuándo habían preparado todo esto? Pero sus preguntas iban desapareciendo mientras veían cómo sus shamanes se les acercaban

El caer en aras de tus labios  
es llegar cansado y reposar  
quedarme en tus rincones, sintiendo que

Las agarraron por la cintura y las acercaron más a ellos

Va creciendo el amor y en la ilusión,  
Se nos queda la piel amándonos  
Es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo  
Estamos juntos (x2)

Las chicas veían a sus novios a los ojos disfrutando de su "regalo" pero en ellos vieron tristeza pero no cualquier tristeza, era más que eso, era como desilusión? Por qué tendrían esa mirada los shamenes?.

No es que me convenza con tus frases  
O si en ti confío  
Pero te daría en mano el corazón

Código secreto alguna clave  
No sé cómo haces  
Pero soy pequeño tanto amor

El tocar el vals de tu respiro  
Es a plena luna ver el sol  
Tocar el infinito, sintiendo que

Trataron de no darle importancia a sus preguntar y dudas y se dejaron llevar por los shamanes

Va creciendo el amor y en la ilusión  
Se nos queda la piel amándonos  
Es volver a nacer cuando tú y yo  
Estamos juntos (x2)

Ante esta última frase los shamenes besaron a sus respectivas novias y se escucharon el aplauso de los demás

\- Yoh: te gustó Annita? –rompiendo el beso-

\- Anna: me encantó! –y lo volvió a besar-

La fiesta había terminado y Manta Jun y Ryo se habían ido para dejar a las parejas solos.

Anna trataba de desabotonar la camisa de Yoh mientras él la acorralaba contra la pared dándole pasionales besos en su cuello. Ella suspiraba ante las caricias de su amante y comenzó a acariciar el pecho del castaño. Yoh se separó un poco de la Itako y agitadamente le preguntó agarrándole la barbilla para que lo vea:

\- Yoh: Anna, por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó jadeante-

\- Anna: qué cosa Yoh? –preguntó también jadeante pero a la vez confundida-

\- Yoh: que nosotros también podemos acompañarlas en su viaje? –preguntó secamente provocando que la Itako abriera enormemente los ojos-

\- Anna: cómo supieron? –dijo bajando la mirada-

\- Yoh: el organizador vino a preguntarles a quiénes llevarían, y ahí nos enteramos –dijo mordiéndole el cuello provocando un gemido por parte de la Itako y subió a su oído susurrándole- contéstame! –y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-

\- Anna: Yoh! –gimió la Itako- es que, no queríamos que vayan –soltó con dificultad por las carisias del Shaman-

\- Yoh: por qué? –preguntó un tanto molesto-

\- Anna: Yoh, sólo queremos cuidarlos –dijo pausadamente-

\- Yoh: explícate! –ordenó mientras le sacaba el vestido y besaba sus hombros-

\- Anna: vos sabes! Es muy peligroso esta competencia hasta para los invitados, y no quiero perderte! Volvió a decir pausadamente por los besos enloquecedores que le daba Yoh-

\- Yoh: YO TAMPOCO QUIERO PERDERTE MALDITA SEA! –dijo golpeando la pared, lo que produjo que la Itako reaccionara en forma defensiva, ante esta reacción el castaño se calmó- Perdón Annita!, es que me molesta que no confíes en mí.

\- Anna: No es eso! Sólo quiero protegerte es muy peligros… -pero las manos del shaman la callaron-

\- Yoh: Shh! No importa! Igual –dijo acercándose a su oído- ya le dije al hombre que vamos con uds!

\- Anna: QUE!? –reacción desesperada y empujó un poco al castaño-

\- Yoh: como escuchaste –dijo mientras la acorralaba de nuevo contra la pared- yo te prometí que no te dejaría que te esforzaras tanto y menos que permitiría tu muerte, y si así es la forma más fácil entonces la haré

\- Anna: pero Yoh! – pero fue de nuevo callada-

\- Yoh: no digas más, sólo permíteme cuidarte, ya sé que sos fuerte, pero como prometido y futuro marido no te voy a dejar morir –dijo a centímetros de la cara de la Itako, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, luego la besó- será un lindo viaje mi amor –dijo antes de tirarla a la cama y terminar de desnudarla-

\- Anna: estás seguro? –preguntó aun preocupada-

\- Yoh: como nunca lo he estado –dijo mientras la noche seguía-

Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Recibimientos y último secreto

El avión seguía su recorrido, había pasado una hora desde que había despegado rumbo a Francia para que las chicas puedan comenzar lo más pronto posible con su competencia de baile. El viaje era más normal de lo que se imaginaban: algunos charlas, risas, peleas, golpes, ordenes por parte de Anna y muchos niños, por qué niños? Pues….

**_Flashback_**

\- Yoh: quiero que me respondas algunas preguntas Annita? –dijo el castaño el cual recién había terminado de abrir sus ojos después de la noche que tuvo con Anna-

\- Anna: qué quieres? –preguntó la Itako, la cual también se había despertado unos minutos atrás, secamente a pesar de estar acostada sobre el fuete pecho de su prometido, ya que a pesar de todo estaba molesta porque el shaman había dicho que ellos las iban a acompañar a su viaje, contra su voluntad-

\- Yoh: pues… me gustaría que me expliques más en profundidad lo de la competencia, podrías? –preguntó por fin el castaño ignorando el enojo de la Itako-

\- Anna: qué más quieres saber? Ya te he dicho todo lo que sé –respondió molesta tratando de levantarse de la cama, pero el shaman la contuvo en sus brazos, quería estar un poco más con ella y aparte sabía que Anna iba a tratar de evitar el tema, así que no se iría a ningún lado sin responder-

\- Yoh: no te enojes Annita! –dicho mientras la agarraba para evitar que se levante- pero, lo que pasa es que no entiendo mucho el concurso, por ejemplo, por qué si es una pelea tan peligrosa uds llevan a sus alumnos a participar? O qué tan peligroso es cómo para poner en riesgo sus vidas?

\- Anna: Ya sabes porque nuestra vida está en riesgo Yoh! –dijo secamente- no sólo se trata de bailar sino también de luchar contra otras chicas para poder ganar. Ahora lo de los chicos, es porque inevitablemente muchas academias indiferentes a los shamanes participan de este concurso, y aunque se trató por muchos años de ocultar esto de los demás siempre se inscriben, y no se los niegan para que no se sospeche nada. Por eso también a nosotras nos piden llevar alumnos para no levantar sospechas.

\- Yoh: por eso es que uds aceptaron enseñarle a esos chicos cuando se los pidieron no? –preguntó-

\- Anna: así es! –contestó, a lo que el cuarto quedó en un no muy plácido silencio, el cual fue cortado por la rubia- pero también para ayudar a salir a eso dulces niños de que comentan muchos errores y delincuencias –terminó de decir con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Yoh: -sonrió ante el gesto tan noble de su prometida y por último preguntó- y qué va a pasar con los niños cuando terminen?

\- Anna: ellos volverán a sus casas con sus padres y nosotras terminaremos con la competencia. Ya les explicamos que tenemos que quedarnos a arreglar algunas cosas así que no hay problema –dijo y se levantó para ducharse, ya tenían que irse al aeropuerto-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Yoh iba mirando por la ventana del avión algunos paisajes que aparecían detrás de tantas nubes, y por ahí sus pícaros ojos se posaban en Anna, la cual estaba leyendo un libro y ahí se quedaba un buen rato hasta que Anna se daba cuenta y empezaba a levantarlos de su lectura para encontrarse con un Yoh viendo por la ventanilla del avión. También pispiaba a sus compañeros que estaban disfrutando del viaje con sus respectivas novias y a los niños que corrían por ahí jugando y molestando a algunos pasajeros. O si no estaba mirando a los demás pasajeros simplemente hablaba con Manta.

\- Manta: crees que las chicas saldrán bien de esto a salvo? –preguntó con un dejo de preocupación-

\- Yoh: no te preocupes, todo estará bien jijijijiji –rio calmadamente-

\- Manta: vos siempre tomándote todo con calma! –dijo con una gotita al estilo anime en su frente- pero aun así….

\- Yoh: no te preocupes Manta –interrumpiendo a su amigo- ellas son muy fuertes –dijo con voz segura-

\- Manta: es verdad! Creo que me preocupo por nada –y sonrió-

Unos asientos más adelantes estaba una pelirosada y un aniun disfrutando del décimo desayuno de Horo mientras escuchaban música del nuevo display de Tamao el cual Manta le había regalado por navidad hacia unos meses atrás. Y también un poco más delante de se veía a una peliazul y un ojidorado descansando después de tanto empacar. Ambas parejas estaban muy tranquilas y disfrutando el largo viaje, pero muy pensativas también ya que la noche anterior, habían tenido la misma discusión con las chicas…

**_Flashback_**

Tanto Tamao como Pillika estaba disfrutando las exquisitas carisias que los shamenes les estaban proporcionando hasta que la ansiada pregunta se hizo.

\- Horo: dime por qué no me lo dijiste amor? –dijo jadeante mientras le tiraba un poco de sus rosados pelos para tener más contacto con su suave cuello y así lamerlo-

\- Tamao: no,, sé.. de queee –gimió por último- hablas –terminó con dificultad-

\- Len: por qué no nos dijeron que podíamos acompañarlas en su viaje? -preguntó mientras daba vuelta a la Usui para besarle su espalda-

\- Pillika: -ante la pregunta de Tao ella se quedó tan petrificada, que lo único que salía de su boca eran los gemido por los besos de Len- cómo lo supieron? –pudo preguntar por fin con su respiración acelerada-

\- Horo: no interesa eso Tamao –dijo molesto- sólo contéstame la pregunta, y luego yo te explico cómo me enteré por boca de un tercero esta sorpresita –dijo mientras terminaba de sacarle la remera a su amante-

Y así fue como con mucha dificultad y pena las chicas le contestaron las mismas preguntas que Yoh le había hecho a Anna. Y ellos también les contaron su parte.

\- Horo: por qué no pueden confiar un poco más en nosotros? –preguntó un recién despierto aniun a una Tamao en las misma condiciones-

\- Tamao: Horo ya te dije que no es eso –dijo cabizbaja-

\- Len: entonces por qué? –insistió-

\- Pillika: es sólo porque es muy peligroso, sólo eso

\- Horo: no te creo! –sentenció- sé que hay algo más, pero –sonriendo- no importa amor, no estoy enojado, ya lo descubriremos.

**_Fin del Flashback_**

El único que hablò sobre el tema con su novia fue Hao, que mientras disfrutaban de la compañía del otro Mary aclaraba las dudas de Hao

\- Hao: entonces, es por eso! –dijo apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento buscando más comodidad-

\- Mary: si es todo! –dijo no muy convencida-

\- Hao: siento que hay algo más que me ocultas, pero –agarrando su mano y mirando la ventana- ya lo descubriré

Ante esta respuesta Mary lo único que hizo es apoyarse en el hombro de Asakura mayor para dormir un poco

Yoh miraba a Anna leer su libro y en su actividad se fue quedando dormido, y Anna lo tapó con una colchita que tenía. Pero, la paz de los shamanes se extinguió cuando los cuatro sintieron que todo su cuerpo estaba empapado con litros de agua, las cuales despertaron a algunos, quiénes fueron? Pues los chicos…

\- Hikaru: ESO LES PASA POR DORMIRSE! –rieron los chicos, pero su risa desapareció cuando vieron que los shamanes se les acercaban con cara de furia- CORRANNNNNNNNN! –fue lo último que se escuchó-

\- Tamao: que tierno como juegan –dijo a las chicas tiernamente, pero su expresión cambió- me dan pena que ellos tengan que pasar por algo que no tiene nada que ver

\- Pillika: no te preocupes, ellos sólo estarán una semana no más.

\- Tamao: pero, son sólo unos niños

\- Anna: a mí me parecen que los niños son ellos –dijo señalando a los shamanes mientras trataban de desatarse de la trampa de los pequeños diablillos, y el comentario provocó una pequeña risa por parte de todas-

\- Mary: lo que Mary quiere saber es cómo les vamos a decir el último secreto que nos falta? –preguntó un tanto preocupada-

\- Anna: no te preocupes, ellos lo aceptarán, total ya lo hicieron una vez –dijo con una sonrisa malévola-

Dos días habían pasado y los shamanes habían llegado a su destino, así que bajaron del avión, con los chicos cargando sus pesadas maletas obvio y se fueron a donde Hao las estaba guiando.

\- Tamao: joven Hao, uds está seguro que es el lugar correcto? -preguntó un tanto temerosa y confundida la rosada-

\- Hao: no te preocupes, confía en mí –dijo por fin el castaño- aparte, trátame de vos, estamos en confianza

\- Tamao: pepepero joven Hao.. uds es mucho más que yo, aparte –pero fue interrumpida por una voz-

\- Horo: aparte al único que trata de vos es a mí entendiste mechudito? –dijo abrazando a Tamao-

\- Tamao: Horo –se sorprendió Tamamura-

\- Hao: no puedo entender porqué sos tan celosos, pero bueno –dijo echando sus brazos para atrás- es acá! –dijo parándose al frente de un gran portón-

\- Anna: cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos-

\- Hao: pues… así dice el folleto que me dieron –dijo sacando un papel-

\- Jun: la única forma de saberlo es entrando –acercándose a la puerta-

\- Yoh: yo estoy de acuerdo con eso jijijijiji

Tocaron la puerta, esta se abrió sola dejando ver una hermosa parte de la ciudad, la cual, curiosamente estaba repleta de shamane.

\- Mujer: veo que encontraron este lugar, asì que uds deben ser shamane! –apareció entre las sombras y les sonrió-

\- Anna: así es! –dijo con su típica cara de hielo- y ud quién es?

\- Coordinadora: soy su coordinadora, así que acompáñenme para tomar sus datos y ubicarlos en su departamento –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y preguntó- dónde están sus alumnos?

\- Pillika: no se preocupe, ellos están en la casa del familiar de uno de los chicos y nosotros vinimos a preguntar y a buscar un hotel para hospedarnos, pero veo que ya nos tienen listo un departamento

\- Coordinadora: así es! Así que acompáñenme!

Los chicos la siguieron mientras las chicas pasaban y confirmaban todos sus datos necesarios. Cuando llegaron al departamento los shamanes se sorprendieron porque sólo habían siete habitaciones para dormir con sus futones preparados, por qué? Tal vez era para Manta y la otra para Jun, pensaron. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y una vez que se fue la coordinadora, ellos decidieron ayudar a las chicas con su equipaje

\- Yoh: ya está Annita! –dijo con cansancio en su voz- ahora sólo falta mis cosas y listo, pero primero… -tirándose en la cama- quiero dormir un poco

\- Anna: Yoh! –dijo un tanto nerviosa- hay algo que tengo que decirte

\- Horo: que ocurre Tamao?

\- Pillika: es que hay una sola cosita que no te he dicho aún? –dijo mientras jugaba con sus deditos-

\- Hao: y qué es? –preguntó confundido-

\- Anna: para este torneo, hay dos reglas muy importantes….

\- Tamao: la primera es que, como ya saben, los shamanes no pueden ver los entrenamientos de sus futuras esposas.

\- Len: eso ya lo sabemos! Y la otra? –preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama-

\- Mary: la segunda, es que las concursantes deben estar en abstinencia toda la competencias –bajando la cabeza-

\- Yoh: abstinencia? –preguntó un tanto confundido-

\- Anna: si abstinencia, me imagino que sabes lo qué es –dijo levantando una ceja-

Yoh, trató de pensar porque esa palabra le sonaba y mucho, hasta que un pensamiento de unas meses atrás vino a él

**_Flashback_**

\- Yoh: está bien Manta! Dame la dirección y mañana iremos a ver qué tan cierto es esto que nos dices, pero hoy, cuando vuelvan las chicas vamos a tratar de actuar normal si?

\- Horo-Horo: está bien! Pero lo que yo digo también es que esta noche le demos una pequeña rebanada de su propia medicina

Los tres chicos se miraron sin comprender lo que su azulado amigo les decía

\- Yoh: a qué te refieres Horo?

\- Horo-Horo: Algo muy sencillo llamado ABSTINENCIA! –dijo con tono de orgullo y una media sonrisa en su rostro-

\- Len: ABSTINENCIA ESTAS LOCO!

\- Yoh: -rascándose la cabeza se acercó a Manta y le preguntó- Oye! Qué es eso de la abstinencia?

\- Manta: -se sonrojó por la pregunta- bueno Yoh,,, emmm…. Verás!

\- Horo-Horo: eso, mi querido amigo es: NADA DE SEXO CON ANNA!

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Ante este recuerdo, Yoh se sonrojó y lo único que pudo decir fue…

\- Yoh: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Pero por qué Annita?

\- Anna: qué bueno que lo sabes así no tenía que explicarte desde el principio –dijo mientras leía una revista-

\- Len: DIME POR QUE? –gritó por último el Tao-

\- Tamao: dicen que la relación sexual entre los novios, perjudican el poder espiritual del concursante, ya que este al venir a competir y al haber entrenado mucho su poder es diferente, por eso no podrás dormir acá

\- Hao: pero donde dormiré?

\- Anna: es por eso que hay 7 cuartos Yoh! –dijo un poco cansada por tantas explicaciones- cinco son para cada participante y su manager y la que sobra es para uds, entiendes?

\- Horo: es por eso también que no querían que viniéramos no es así? –preguntó un tanto màs calmado-

\- Pillika: así es! –contestó- si uds no venían esto iba a ser más fácil para todos, pero como los galanes quisieron contradecirnos, terminaron pagando uds

\- Hao: entonces, qué hacemos? –preguntó confundido-

\- Anna: sólo ve a tu cuarto Yoh! –terminó por fin y dándole un apasionado beso al castaño lo vio salir rumbo a su cuarto al igual que los demás- Yo también te extrañaré Yoh –dijo por fin para sí-

En la cocina un enano y una Tao hablaban plácidamente

\- Manta: será un torneo interesante no Jun?

\- Jun: Claro que si Manta!

Cuando todo estuvo ordenado fueron a la plaza central donde iban a recibir a todos los concursantes

\- Voz en off: BIENVENIDO A TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES! Espero que su estancia acá sea lo más cómoda y agradable posible. Quiero contarle que para los alumnos la competencia dura una semana aproximadamente y los premios se entregan ese mismo sábado. Para los profesores dura un mes, eso es todo pueden retirarse, todos menos los que tengan el permiso especial. Todos se fueron quedando los shamanes de lo que hablaba la voz femenina. A uds su competencia dura dos mese porque tiene que hacer el mes de baile mezclado con un poco de combate y cuando los demás se vayan se eligen a los ocho mejores para hacer la ronda de combate. Eso es todo y como a los demás las demás instrucciones las encuentran en cualquiera de los centro de ayuda. Buenas tardes!

Los shamanes y las chicas que fueron a su departamento, Yoh había tomado a Anna de la mano y la había retrasado un poco para poder hablar con ella

\- Yoh: ya comenzó tu competencia amor! –dijo mientras la agarraba fuerte de su delicada mano-

\- Anna: así es Yoh! –tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-

\- Yoh: recuerda.. no te esfuerces! –dijo en tono de orden-

\- Anna: no lo haré

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: la esposa del Shaman King y un nuevo amigo y amiga?

\- Tamao: muy bien chicos, ahora vayan a cambiarse para presentar el dúo de cumbia vamos! –les decía la pelirosa a sus alumnos Haruka y Meyling que acababan de salir del escenario y debían prepararse para el número que seguía, para el cual no tenían mucho tiempo- Vamos chicos! Sigan a Pillika –dijo mientras se acercaba a Anna para ayudarle con sus alumnitas que tenían que entrar-

\- Anna: vamos entren chicas! –las acomodó en sus puestos y salió del escenario, todo bajo la mirada de Tamamura-

\- Tamao: volvió a llegar tarde señorita Anna! –sonrió-

\- Anna: si perdón –con su semblante serio- es que….

\- Tamao: lo sé! –la cortó- uds será la esposa del Sahamn King! Es lógico que siempre intenten retenerla –sonrió al notar el leve sonrojo de la Itako- Tranquila señorita! Yo sè muy bien que eso a uds no le importa en lo más mínimo. Uds siempre será la Itako a la cual considero mi amiga.

\- Anna: Tamao! –dijo sorprendida- Gracias yo… -y le sonó el teléfono- disculpa…

\- Tamao: no hay problema vaya –y pensó para sí- _"pobre señorita Anna hace tres días que estamos aquí y esos periodistas no dejan de acosarla desde que dijo que ella era la prometida del Joven Yo"_

**_Flashback_**

El día se había puesto y las/os concursantes tenían que presentarse obligatoriamente representando sus academias de baile, por lo tanto las chicas un poco antes de que el Sol termine de aparecer ya estaban terminando de prepararse porque ese mismo día comenzaban a concursar y ella tenían algunas presentaciones.

\- Mary: buenos días chicas –les dijo acercándose a las escaleras para bajar, y recibió el saludo de las demás- quién hace el desayuno?

\- Tamao: yo señorita Mary

\- Pillika: y qué vas a hacer Tamao?

\- Tamao: puessss…. Estaba pensando que podríamos comer… -pero no pudo terminar porque al abrir la puerta de la cocina vio una linda y algo graciosa escena- qué hacen acá? –preguntó confundida y vio a las demás con el mismo asombro- y así? –preguntó sonrojada-

\- Horo: ahhh! Hola amor! Qué hacemos acá? Pues…. Jejejeje…. Es gracioso es que… -tratando de buscar las palabras para explicar la situación de él con toda la cara manchada de harina y encima de los demás Shamanes xD-

\- Len: no es lo que piensan! –dijo sonrojado- es sólo que como las vimos muy agotadas por los preparativos de sus números y del viaje decidimos hacer el desayuno –respondió ocultando su sonrojo por la vergonzoso situación-

\- Mary: y la posición en la que Mary y las demás los encontraron qué explicación puede haber?

\- Hao: no es lo que piensan amor, es que Hoto quiso hacer el arroz y yo quise ponerle un poco más de sal y él pensó que estaba envenenando la comida, entonces bueno yo lo golpee y él a mí y así jajajaja –rio nerviosamente ante la cruel mirada de su novia y en porque una llamas empezaron a brotar del cuerpo de Anna- Aaanna?

\- Anna: -tranquilizó sus llamas y contestó- lo bueno es que sirven para algo –entró a la cocina y se sentó- Buenos días amor y chicos! –fue lo único que dijo y esperó la comida-

\- Yoh: buenos días Annita! –sonriendo dulcemente y una vez servido todo se sentó a su lado- a qué hora es esa presentación de su academia?

\- Anna: en una hora, así que tenemos tiempo, gracias por la comida, fue un lindo detalle –y comenzó a comer bajo la atónita mirada de todos- qué pasa? –preguntó fastidiada- tengo monos en la cara o qué? –todos negaron y ella continuó-

\- Horo: por nada chicas! Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer. Aunque Anna por qué estás tan amable ahora? –terminó por preguntar-

\- Anna: es sólo agradecimiento, fue muy lindo de su parte, qué no puedo ser agradecida en a veces estorbo? –contestó con su habitual semblante serio y el teléfono le sonó- ya vuelvo! –y se levantó-hola? –contestó- qué quieres? –secamente- te dije que vengas a mi casa después de la ceremonia, si, nadie te puede ver, nos vemos –y cortó, se dio vuelta y se sorprendió al ver una conocida silueta- Yoh?

\- Yoh: quién era Annita? –preguntó inocentemente-

\- Anna: emm,, un amigo con su semblante serio-

\- Yoh: amigo? –frunciendo el seño- qué amigo? –volvió a preguntar-

\- Anna: uno –dijo secamente, y trató de salir del cuarto, pero yoh la agarró-

\- Yoh: decime Annita! –seriamente mientras la acorralaba contra la pared-

\- Anna: luego te explico –soltándose- hay que irnos, ya se hace tarde!

\- Yoh: pero Annit…

\- Anna: tranquilo –acariciándole la majilla- luego te explico, no es nada grave es sólo un amigo que va a venir y te lo voy a presentar –y le besó la mejilla- Vamos! –y se fueron agarrados de las manos-

La hora de la presentación se había hecho y nuestros protagonistas estaban esperando que los llamen para poder presentar a la academia, junto con sus alumnos bien arreglados y educados (claro bajo la mirada acecina de Anna hasta los shamanes estaban con sus modales en excelente condiciones xD). Los menores se fueron a un pequeño salón para festejar el comienzo del concurso y hacerse de nuevos amigos claro. Las academias normales no fueron citadas a esas horas para que no se mezclen con la academia de los Shamanes, así que una vez terminada la ceremonia iba a comenzar la misma fiesta para las academias normales:

\- Presentador: ahora quiero que suba la academia "Ojos de seducción" –dijo mientras las cinco chicas se acercaban-

\- Hallie: hola a todos esta es nuestra academia y nosotras somos: Miku, Tomoyo, Mia, Hanon y quien les habla Hallie –dijo señalando a cada una mientras ellas saludaban- espero que sea una linda competencia –finalizó-

\- Pillika: me caen medio gorda estas chicas –en susurro para las demás-

\- Mary: Mary está de acuerdo, uds no vieron cómo esas brujitas miraban a nuestros chicos? –preguntó-

\- Anna: están exagerando! –respondió con su semblante habitual y cruzada de brazos y pierna, unos segundos pasaron y levantó la vista y las vio guiñándole el ojo a su castaño, ella frunció el ceño- pero si lo hacen –volvió a decir manteniendo su semblante- los detendremos verdad chicas? –sonrió para el costado y las miró, "Claro!" respondieron las demás-

\- Presentador: ahora recibimos a la academia "El Ritmo de tus caderas" –señaló en lo que las chicas entraban al escenario- cuál es su nombre? Y con quién están comprometidas? –preguntó a cada una-

\- Pillika: Soy Pillika Usui y soy la prometida de Tao Len, segundo lugar en el Torneo de Shamanes –concluyó escuchando el "ohhhhh" y el aplauso de todos. Saludó y bajó al encuentro de su shaman el cual la esperaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, ella sólo sonrió-

\- Mary: Mary ser mi nombre y Mary ser la prometida del Shaman portador del Espíritu de Fuego Hao Asakura, pero no se asusten que él cambió y para bien –sonrió y se despidió-

\- Tamao: yo… -y se quedó como una estatua-

\- Anna: Tamao –le susurró y ella reaccionó- dale te toca –sonriéndole-

\- Tamao: emm,, si –y prosiguió- soy Tamamura Tamao y soy la prometida de Horo Horo Usui tercer lugar en el Torneo de Shamanes –dijo apuradamente y se fue corriendo, escuchando el aplauso del público-

\- Anna: y yo soy Kyoyama Anna, prometida de Asakura Yoh el… -pero antes de que termine todos comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir, cómo no conocer al Rey Shaman? Y todos los periodistas se le acercaron, pero ellas se fue con su semblante serio, odiaba la multitud y más a los periodistas, salió y fue recibida por el castaño-

\- Yoh: estuviste muy bien –sonriéndole dulcemente-

\- Anna: Gracias –levemente sonrojada, pero notó como todos los periodistas los rodeaban y, ante tantas preguntar y por la poca privacidad se hartó- SE VAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! –gritó asustando a todos que le faltaron piernas para salir de ahí-

\- Yoh: -sonrió divertido y le extendió la mano- Vamos! –ella se la tomó y se fueron- no te pongas así es lo más lógico Annita jijijij –habló después de un tiempo de camino-

\- Anna: lo sé, pero es molesto, y no me digas Annita en público! –reprochó y el castaño sólo pudo reír-

Mientras tanto unas chicas miraban la escena: "con que la novia del Rey Shaman eh?, qué pasaría si alguna de nosotras se los quitamos? O no chicas?"

Unas dos horas había pasado de la presentación y todos estaban en sus cosas hasta que la puesta sonò:

\- Anna: llegaste –abriendo la puerta- pasa!

\- Yoh: quién llegó Annita? –preguntó y se sorprendió al ver tan elegante y buenmozo muchacho- y él quién es?

\- Anna: el es Koichi!, un amigo que conocimos en la academia que se ofreció a ayudarnos o no?

\- Koichi: Claro Annita! –sonriendo-

\- Yoh: -frunció el seño- no le digas Annita! –le susurró-

\- Koichi: cómo?

\- Yoh: QUE NO LE DIGAS ANNITA! –gritó ante la sorpresa del chico, Anna sólo entró y les explicó a todos junto con las demás quién era él, obviamente que a ninguno de los chicos les agradó la idea, pero esto a las chicas no les importó-

\- Anna: bueno Koichi ya puedes irte, luego nos avisas cómo hacemos si?

\- Koichi: Claro Anna y chicas! Nos vemos luego!

\- Todas: Chau Koichi!

\- Koichi: perdón por la molestia amigos –dirigiéndose a los Shamanes-

\- Yoh: no fue molestia –trató de notarse sereno y ocultando sus celos- nos vemos –cerrando la puerta- "_no me agrada ese chico" –_pensó-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Tamao salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que Anna hacía entrar a sus alumnitas para que se cambien para el siguiente número y la llamó para que la ayude.

\- Tamao: quién era en la llamada? –preguntó pero se percató de lo mal educada que había sido al meterse en la vida de su superior y enseguida se disculpó- emm,, perdón señorita Anna yo no quise…

\- Anna: no importa! –dijo- era Koichi, dijo que lo encontremos mañana para entrenar

\- Pillika: -salió de detrás de Tamao- otra vez! Que pesado! –y siguió su camino-

\- Anna: es lo que hay que hacer! –dijo seriamente y se llevó a sus alumnita-

\- Yoh: en serio? –preguntó seriamente-

\- Anna: Yoh? –nerviosamente, sabía que al castaño no le agradaba ese chico, pero ella también sabía que él debía tratar de controlar sus estúpidos celos- Si –contestó y se fue-

\- Yoh: pero Annita –siguiéndola-

\- Anna: No molestes! –y se encerró en su camerino-

\- Tamao: -agarrando del hombro al Shaman- entienda Joven! –e Yoh bajó la mirada: "_no me agrada ese chico",_ pensó y se fue-

Continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Academia Ojos de seducción y un enamorado Manta

Ya se había cumplido la semana de competencia de los chicos y Anna, Tamao, Pillika y Mary volvían de dejar a sus alumnitos de la estación:

\- Pillika: bueno –dijo cansada- ahora viene la competencia en serio

\- Tamao: tiene razón señorita Pillika, ahora se viene lo difícil –acotó, preocupada-

\- Mary: no esté nerviosa Tamao! –animó- Mary está segura de que estamos en iguales condiciones que los demás, aparte –continuó- con los entrenamientos de Koichi estamos mejorando mucho –sonrió-

\- Tamao: tiene razón señorita

\- Pillika: bueno, que les parece ir por unos helados, total la competencia comienza en unas horas y nosotras recién competimos dentro de dos días, es más no sabemos ni contra quién competimos –suspiró-

\- Anna: vayan si quieren, yo tengo algo que hacer –contestó, fría, como siempre-

\- Pillika: seguro que es con Koichi!, sé, como todas creo, que lo estás pispiando bastante –dijo burlonamente-

\- Anna: -mirada acecina de Anna- vos bien sabes que no es así.

\- Tamao: es verdad Tamao!, ella ama al Joven Yoh!, o no señorita? –obteniendo un notorio sonrojo de Anna como respuesta, Tamamura sólo sonrió- Vaya sin problemas señorita!

\- Anna: muchas gracias Tamao! –dándose vuelta- cuando vuelva quiero toda ordenado en el departamento, y los quiero a sus novios, limpiando, barriendo o haciendo algo productivo, no tirado como los orangutanes que son, me entendieron? – "Si" contestaron las chicas con una lagrima en la frente y se fue-

\- Pillika: vos sabes dónde va? –preguntó confusa a la rosada-

\- Tamao: con el Joven Yoh –respondió con una sonrisa- Vamos a la heladería!

\- Koichi: podrían invitarlo a su maestro no? –tocando el hombro de Tamao apareció, haciendo que la rosada se vuelva más rosada de lo que es, y alejándose de él- Perdón Tamao, me olvido que sos muy tímida –sonrió- Hola!

\- Mary: como Don Koichi, cómo ha estado? –reverenció la rubia-

\- Koichi: muy bien gracias –sonrió- vengo a buscarlas, porque Jun me dijo con quién compiten el Lunes, así que qué les parece ir por el helado para charlar… y Anna? –preguntó confundido-

\- Pillika: tenía un compromiso pero, vamos –y se fueron-

Mientras tanto Anna iba caminando al encuentro de su castaño Shaman cuando el teléfono le sonò:

\- Anna: Hola?

\- Jun: Hola Anna! Te llamo para comunicarte que uds bailan el Lunes a las 10 am, y compiten con la Academia Ojos de Seducción!

\- Anna: Ojos de Seducción? –levantan una ceja-

\- Jun: si esas chicas raras, que no tienen prometidos viste?

\- Anna: Ahh, sí! Hay que tener mucho cuidado con ellas –dijo en tono neutral-

\- Jun: yo digo que vengas con las demás para averiguar un poco más de ellas!

\- Anna: luego Jun, yo me separé de ellas porque tengo un asunto –sonrojada-

\- Jun: okey! Cuando termines con Yoh ven! –ordenó-

\- Anna: cómo supis…Hola? -pero Jun colgó- QUE NO SE PUEDE TENER PRIVACIDAD HOY EN DIA? –gritó realmente enojada la rubia y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz-

\- Yoh: no si gritas así Annita jijijijijiji –rió-

\- Anna: Yoh? Haaacee cucucuanto eeeestas aquí? –preguntó avergonzada-

\- Yoh: hace un momento, pero como vi que estabas hablando no quise interrumpir jijiji –sonrió y preguntó- quién era?

\- Anna: Jun!

\- Yoh: ah! –suspiró relajado, creía que era el molesto de pelinegro de nuevo- y qué necesitaba?

\- Anna: sólo decirme que ya sabemos contra quién competimos

\- Yoh: y contra quién? –insistió el shaman-

\- Anna: contra la Academia Ojos de Seducción

\- Yoh: ya veo! –contestó de forma neutral- y qué…. –pero Anna lo calló con un beso-

\- Anna: -soltando al castaño- no importa ahora eso! Vamos –y le ofreció la mano la cual él aceptó muy sonriente y se fueron a su cita-

\- Yoh: Claro Annita! –sonrojado y bastante impresionado por la muestra de afecto de Anna, ella no solía dar la iniciativa, pero bueno una vez cada tanto no viene mal-

En la heladería Koichi y las chicas estaban investigando por Internet sobre su competencia:

\- Pillika: realmente son raras no lo creen? –preguntó, pero todos la miraron con confusión- Claro! –trató de explicarse- osea, se anotan, no sé cómo, se presentan y cuando les preguntaron sobre sus parejas ellas sólo respondieron "las vamos a encontrar acá" –reparando la voz de la líder- no les parece raro?

\- Tamao: es verdad y aparte, cuando el presentador les dijo que no podían estar ahí sin parejas, de un momento a otro cambió de parecer, eso sí es raro no?

\- Koichi: qué pasó exactamente? –preguntó confundido-

**_Flashback_**

\- Presentador: ahora quiero que suba la academia "Ojos de seducción" –dijo mientras las cinco chicas se acercaban-

\- Hallie: hola a todos esta es nuestra academia y nosotras somos: Miku, Tomoyo, Mia, Hanon y quien les habla Hallie –dijo señalando a cada una mientras ellas saludaban- espero que sea una linda competencia –finalizó-

\- Presentador: y cuáles son sus parejas?

\- Hallie: las encontraremos aquí así que no se preocupe –contestó con orgullo-

\- Presentador: pepepero, señoritas! Sin pareja no pueden compet…. –pero no pudo continuar, ya que al ver lo ojos de Hanon y Tomoyo, un neblina color violeta se le presentó y su conciencia se "durmió", por así decirlo, todo quedó en silencio y lo único que escuchó fueron las voces de esas dos chicas-

\- Tomoyo: no se preocupe! Nuestras parejas ya las vamos a encontrar –dijo con su dulce pero chillona voz la pelinegra, mientras la castaña rezaba una oración para mantener el hechizo- sólo siga con la competencia que nosotras sabemos lo que hacemos –concluyó y todo volvió a la normalidad-

\- Presentador: -parpadeó un par de veces y continuó como si nada hubiese pasado- Un aplauso para la Academia Ojos de seducción –y salieron con el aplauso de público quienes, inconscientemente también habían caído en el hechizo de las chicas, los únicos que no cayeron fueron los shamanes y las chicas, porque no estaban prestando mucha atención a la situación-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Mary: eso fue lo que pasó joven! –concluyó-

\- Koichi: ya veo…. –pasaron unos minutos de silencio pero él lo terminó- ACA ESTA! –dijo al encontrar la información sobre las chicas-"La Academia Ojos de Seducción es una academia creada por Miku, Tomoyo, Mia, Hanon y Hallie las cuales son cinco hermanas de la familia Fujinari, (reconocida familia del oeste de Japón especializada en el baile de combate). Sus integrantes son Miku Fujinari: especialista en el Flamenco de Combate, su ataque especial es el zapateo de los mil tacones, con el cual puede vencer a su rival en menos de ocho tiempo, junto con su hermana Mía hacen el "Conjuro del Amor", el cual se encarga de enamorar al o a los chicos que se les propongan con sólo hablarle. En esta técnica Miku habla con la victima porque, como buena flamenca, su voz es potente y decidida…" WOW que aterrador! –exclamó, y continuó- "Mía Fujinari: es la gemela de Miku, es especialista en el balet de combate, su ataque especial es el Cisne Negro con el cual deja paralizado a su oponente con el bello baile de un Cisne el cual luego se convierte en un ataque directo sobre él. En el "Conjuro del Amor" que hace con su gemela, ella predica la oración provocando que el conjuro se mantenga mientras Miku habla con la víctima, es su trabajo porque al ser una sensible bailarina puede con paz y calma crear un ambiente reconfortante y seguro para su presa. Hanon Fujinari: es menor que las mellizas y es especialista en ritmos latinos de combate, su ataque especial es "El Giro del Rencor" una vez que ella comienza a girar alrededor de su contrincante un aura de calor comienza a surgir y los poderes del tercero desaparecen hasta dejarlo inconsciente. Junto con su hermana Tomoyo hacen el conjuro llamado "Inconsciencia" en donde mientras Tomoyo realiza su oración correspondiente ella habla imponentemente y sin basilar a su víctima. Tomoyo Fujinari: es la hermana que le sigue a Hanon es especialista en el árabe de combate, su técnica especial es el "Infinito de los Infiernos" con esta técnica ella comienza a mover sus caderas en forma de ocho dejando al tercero atrapado en ella y con unos suaves toque en punto de ki importantes su competencia cae rendido/a a sus pies. En la técnica de "Inconsciencia" ella ejecuta la oración correspondiente. Hallie Fujinari: es la mayor de las hermanas y especialista en el Tango de Combate, es la representante de las chicas y compite en la categoría de avanzados. Bueno ellas son su competencia –concluyó- pero aun creo que uds son más fuertes –y sonrió bajo la seria mirada de las chicas- No se pongan así les va a ir bien en cerio –trató de alentar y las chicas sonrieron- bueno me voy a buscar a Anna para contarle nos vemos –y se fue-

Mientras tanto en otra heladería pero más alejada Yoh y Anna platicaban plácidamente hasta que alguien se les acercó

\- Manta: Hola Yoh! –dijo sonriendo- Hola Anna

\- Yoh: Manta! –sorprendido- que hacer aquí? –preguntó-

\- Manta: popodrìa habla con vos de algo importantes –sonrojado- me lo prestas un ratito Anna?

\- Anna: Haz lo que quieras –mirando hacia otro lado de forma indiferente, pero algo molesta porque la estaban pasando muy bien-

\- Yoh: Segura Annita? –desconfiado, sabía que ese tipo de encuentros Anna no le gustaba que interrumpan-

\- Anna: si! –y sonrió-

\- Yoh: -sonrió de igual forma y contestó- ya vuelvo! –y se fueron al árbol que estaba al frente de la heladería, así Yoh pispiaba a Anna mientras hablaba con el enano-

\- Yoh: qué pasa Manta? –preguntó por fin-

\- Manta: es que,,, bueno,,, yo creo que….. –y esperó a tomar algo de aire y vio a su muy atento y confundido amigo- yo creo que, me he enamorado Yoh! –respondió mas rojo que un tomate-

\- Yoh: en cerio? –incrédulo- pues, felicidades amigo! –y sonrió- y… -burlonamente- quién es la afortunada?

\- Manta: se llama Hanon Fujinari, es una concursante acá! –sonriendo levemente sonrojado

\- Yoh: es una de las chicas que son competencia de Annita –sorprendido, pero aun más su enano amigo que no tenía idea-

\- Manta: NO TENIA IDEA AMIGO! PERO NO ES POR TRAICIONARLOS ES SOLO QUE LA VI Y BUENO EL DESTINO Y UNAS SALIDITAS Y BUENO…. –contestó alterado el enano-

\- Yoh: no te preocupes Manta! –tratando de calmarlo- no es ninguna traición, está todo bien nadie que va a criticar pero ten cuidado, y cómo se conocieron? –preguntó mientras miraba por quinta vez a Anna comer su delicioso helado-

\- Manta: pues… cuando saliste de los camarines muy enojado porque Anna tenía otro día de entrenamiento con Koichi, Tamao te quiso dar ánimos, pero como te fuiste decidí animarte yo y bueno ahí nos cruzamos y comenzamos a hablar y todo eso jajajaja –rascándose la nuca sonrojado-

\- Yoh: está bien! –sonriendo dulcemente- sólo ten cuidado, eso es todo –y se apoyó en el árbol, y miró a Anna, pero estaba vez la rubia no estaba sola, si no que con el molesto pelinegro carita bonita, hablando con ella, sentado en SU lugar, por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad?. El gesto del castaño cambió en cuestión de segundos "_qué hace ahí?" _susurró para sí, pero Manta lo escuchó y soltó una leve risita-

\- Manta: nunca te creí tan celoso Yoh! –burlonamente, pero el castaño estaba tan concentrado en Anna que ni le prestó atención se paró y fue con ella- Cuándo será el día que sepas que Anna no tiene ojos más que para vos? –dijo para un Yoh que ya estaba muy lejos para escucharlo-

\- Koichi: eso era lo que venía a decirte! –concluyó-

\- Anna: así que Academia Ojos de Seducción eh? –dijo desinteresadamente-

\- Koichi: si! Así que hay que practicar mucho. Y porqué estabas sola Annita?

\- Anna: no me llames así –dijo molesta-

\- Koichi: otra más? Por qué no puedo llamarte así, si un lindo apodo –dijo provocando un leve sonrojo de la Itako-

\- Anna: porque el único que me puede llamar así es….

\- Yoh: YO! –pronunció mientras se sentaba, al lado de una sorprendida Anna, que no lo esperaba ahí aún- te quedó claro? –concluyó-

\- Koichi: como el agua –respondió, realmente no quería estar mal con los Shamanes él sólo estaba para ayudar no para quitar la novia a nadie- bueno nos vemos! –y se fue-

\- Yoh: QUE QUERIA? –gritó un tanto alterado-

\- Anna: no grites no es necesario! –dijo un tanto molesta y sorprendida- sólo vino a decirme que había encontrado información de nuestras oponentes, nada para que tus celos idiotas salgan a flote –respondió desinteresadamente-

\- Yoh: pero… -ocultando su cara con su pelo- por qué él? POR QUE NO PUEDE SER OTRO ANNA!?

\- Ann: Yoh –dijo sorprendida y harta de sus estúpidos celos contestó- PUEDES DEJAR ESOS ESTUPIDOS CELOS! CONFIA UN POCO EN MI, LUEGO UDS DICE QUE NOSOTRAS NO CONFIAMOS EN UDS Y RESULTA QUE ES AL REVES! –gritó por fin ante la atónita mirada de Yoh y se levantó con intenciones de irse pero el castaño la agarró-

\- Yoh: perdón Annita!, pero vos sabes que yo no te puedo ver cerca de otro hombre y que lo trates con tanta familiaridad –abrazando a la Itako-

\- Anna: Tonto! –y se giró para mirarlo- es mi entrenador es lógico que lo trate con respeto!, pero el único hombre de mi vida sos vos, por vos estoy haciendo todo esto Tono –y lo abrazó-

\- Yoh: lo sé perdón Annita!

Las noche se había puesto y los Shamanes , las chicas y Manta comían plácidamente, mientras el enano les contaba de su romance con la chica que había conocido

\- Pillika: y quién es la afortunada? –con brillo en los ojos-

\- Manta: se llama Hanon Fujinari! –y todos, salvo Yoh y Anna (la cual Yoh le contó, se sorprendieron)-

\- Pillika: son muestras oponentes –saltó casi en un grito-

\- Manta: lo sé y les prometo que no voy a dejar que esto se entrometa en su competencia, porque yo lo que más quiero es que uds ganen

\- Tamao: es muy tierno Joven Manta! –sonriendo- está todo bien!, pero que sean muy felices –concluyó-

\- Manta: Gracias Tamao –levemente sonrojado- y uds? –preguntó a los demás, de los cuales recibió el mismo dulce y cálido apoyo-

\- Anna: -cortando ese momento emotivo- ten mucho cuidado, estas chicas son peligrosas –con su semblante serio, al igual que Yoh el cual asentía ante la afirmación de la rubia-

\- Manta: lo prometo!

En unos departamentos un poco más alejados que la de los Shamanes cinco chicas planeaban su plan de pelea

\- Hallie: lo han entendido –preguntó por tercera vez la mayor de las hermanas-

\- Tomoyo: si, ya está todo listo –seriamente-

\- Mìa: sòlo falta vencer a esas mujerzuelas y conquistar a los Shamanes, el mío es el Azuladito con cara de tonto –rió levemente sonrojada-

\- Miku: no te precipites, ya nos los repartiremos! –dijo- o no Hanon? –pero la castaña no estaba- Hanon? Debe estar tomando un baño –concluyó y siguieron hablando-

Mientras sus hermanas hablaban ella estaba en su habitación sola mirando la última foto que se había sacado con su querido Manta

Continuara...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Ni aun vencidas nos van a ganar

La hora se estaba acercando, el público estaba como loco y una peli-rosado estaba a punto del desmayo. Si el día había llegado, y la primera que tenía que concursar para defender a la academia el Ritmo de tus Caderas era Tamao, pero la presión la estaba matando y Anna y Koichi estaban tratando de ventilar a Tamamura que al ver tanta gente estaba a punto de caer. Pasaron unos minutos y Tamao se tranquilizó, por lo tanto Koichi (por ordenes de Anna y sin quela rosada sepa) fue a buscar a Horo y Anna se quedó con la chica.

\- Anna: ya estás bien Tamao? –preguntó preocupada-

\- Tamao: si Señorita Anna! Perdón por tantos problemas que le causé a ud y al Joven Koichi –respondiò mientras tomaba el quinto vaso de agua y sonrojada-

\- Anna: sabe que no hay problema, pero…. –poniéndose a su altura- algo más te pasa Tamao, lo veo en tus ojos, y cuando quise leer tus pensamientos se bloquearon por el casi desmayo. Aun así creo saber que se trata del vagabundo de Horo-Horo no? –acotó mientras le tomaba una mano y veía como Tamao levantaba su sonrojada cara de sorpresa-

\- Tamao: cococòmo lo supo señorita? –preguntó sorprendida-

\- Anna: porque te conozco –sonriendo- cuéntame

\- Tamao: es que… -bajando su mirada con una triste expresión- Horo, el joven Len y el joven Hao, no hicieron una escena de esas que últimamente nos hacen porque cuando el joven Koichi estaba yéndose a buscarla ellos nos vieron y comenzó todo

**_Flashback_**

Koichi se despidió de las chicas y se fue a buscar a Anna y las chicas le devolvieron el saludo mientras salían de la heladería, en ese momento se cruzaron con unos enfurecidos chicos que las sorprendieron y se las llevaron a cada una para poder hablar a solas:

\- Len: QUE HACIA ESE TIPO AQUÍ? –gritó a una sorprendida Pillika-

\- Mary: el joven Koichi vino a decirnos que había encontrado información sobre nuestras rivales, así que.. –zafándose del agarre del Shaman, agregó- SUELTAME QUE ME LASTIMAS!

\- Horo: y por qué él Tamao?

\- Pillika: cómo? –sorprendida por la estúpida pregunta-

\- Hao: SI ESO! POR QUE EL MARY? POR QUE NO PUEDE SER… -pero fue callado por una cachetada por parte de Mary-

\- Tamao: POR QUE NO PUEDEN CONFIAR EN NOSOTRAS!? –dijo mientras se friccionaba la mano luego del golpe- LUEGO UDS DICEN QUE NOSOTRAS NO CONFIAMOS EN UDS Y RESULTA QUE ES AL REVES!

\- Len: Pillika –sorprendido por la reacción de la anius-

\- Mary: sabes qué? –dándose vuelta- me voy! Así que cuando te relajes un poco vamos a poder hablar

\- Horo: Espera! –agarrándole de la mano, pero ella muy enojada sólo lo miró con tristeza para luego irse-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Tamao: eso fue lo que pasó y ahora estoy arrepentida por no quedarme, tal vez él quiso disculparse –mientras seguía con su mirada en el piso-

\- Anna: es lo más seguro, él te ama, si es más yo también tuve una pelea con Yoh por lo mismo, pero cuando me dijo que me quede él me pidió perdón! Lo más probable es que Horo haga lo mismo, sólo escúchalo cuando lo veas –le dijo sonriendo-

\- Pillika: vos estás segura de eso? –preguntó saliendo ella y Mary de quién sabe dónde y apareciendo detrás de Anna-

\- Anna: DE DONDE DIABLO SALIERON UDS? –dijo sobresaltada-

\- Pillika: no me diga quela fuerte y "nada me asusta" Kyoyama se asustó? –en tono burlón-

\- Anna: NO ME ASUSTASTE IDIOTA! PERO SI TE ME APARECES ASI ES OBVIO QUE ME VOY A SORPRENDER! –gritó, pero luego al verla con los ojitos llorosos y agustiados por la situación sólo se calmó y prosiguió- Sólo hablen con ellos sí? –y las chicas asintieron- es más ya puedes comenzar Tamao –señalando a Horo que estaba detrás de un poste espiando- Nosotras nos vamos! –y se fueron-

Horo se acercó a Tamamura mientras ella muy sonrojada se dio vuelta porque no quería que la viera asì

\- Horo: no querrás escapar de nuevo no? –preguntó con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro a lo que ella negó con la cabeza- bueno –sentándose a su lado- Perdon! Ni yo ni los chicos quisimos tratarlas así por lo del tal Koichi en serio –mientras le sujetó la mano-

\- Tamao: que sea la última vez! –aclaró mientras, muy seriamente se volteaba para mirarlo- saben uds que nosotras somos suyas y de nadie más! Así que basta de estas escenas porque todo esto lo estamos haciendo por uds y el joven Koichi, aunque no les guste, es nuestro maestro y lo tenemos que tratar con respeto, así que basta! –terminó mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del aniu-

\- Horo: lo prometo, amor! –y le besó la frente- ahora! –parándose- vamos que ya te toca y vos debes ser la mejor para que yo pueda estar orgulloso de vos!

\- Tamao: Claro –respondió sonriendo- pero, no vas a animar a Pillika? Ella también sale en unos minutos pero en otro lugar

\- Horo: no te preocupes.. ya lo tengo todo planeado –dijo, pero viendo la expresión confundida de Tamao siguió explicando- pues mira….

**_Flashback_**

\- Pillika: Ve con Tamao –le ordenó a su hermano mientras terminaba de cambiarse-

\- Horo: pero, vos siempre me veías cuando yo peleaba, yo quiero hace lo mism… -pero fue callado por el dedito de su hermana-

\- Pillika: yo tengo quien me apoya –guiñándole un ojo- y es Len, aunque estè enojada con èl por lo que todos uds hicieron! Y aun así yo sé que el estará ahí –dijo sonriendo y sonrojada- así que ve con tu chica! –empujándolo

\- Horo: segura? –preguntó desconfiadamente-´

\- Pillika: Tamao no tiene a nadie más que a vos! –contestó- porque Anna también compite pero en otro lugar e Yoh y Manta irà con ella Hao se va con Mary y Jun me verá a mi sólo te tiene a vos y bueno Koichi iba a ver, porque era una pelea muy complicada la que tenía incluso más complicada que la nuestra

\- Horo: Koichi va a estar? –preguntó con recelo-

\- Pillika: SIGUEN CON ESO!? –gritó harta- DATE CUETA QUE TAMAO MUERE POR VOS! –y más tranquila- discúlpate y ve con ella vamos! –y lo sacó mientras cerraba la puerta- AY hermano!

\- Horo: Ay Hermanita! –sonriendo- Kororo! –y el espíritu apareció- quédate viendo aquí y luego cuéntame –y en eso Koichi le dijo que Tamao lo llamaba-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Tamao ante la historia quedó shock pero, cuando iba a decir algo la llamaron para que vaya a bailar.

\- Presentador: ACA LES PRESENTO EL PRIMER COMBATE DE LA ESCUELA EL RITMO DE TUS CADERAS! Y LA ACADEMIA OJOS DE SEDUCCION! –y el público aplaudió- PARA LA PRIMERA ACADEMIA VIENE EN REPRESENTACION TAMAO TAMAMURA! –y aplaudieron- Y PARA LA SUEGUNDA ACADEMIA VIENE EN REPRESENTACION MIA FUJINARI –y todo aplaudieron- Acérquense! –les ordenó y ellas obedecieron- no quiero muertes ni nada, sòlo una pelea normal! Si? –y ambas asintieron- bueno –y al micrófono de nuevo- A BAILAR!

Y la música comenzó a sonar mientras, que otros tres escenarios la pelea también comenzaba.

\- Tomoyo: quién te enseñò a bailar niñita? –dirigiéndose a Anna- porque tus pasos coordinan muy poco –y al ver que Anna no le prestaba atención se enfureció- con que no me estás escuchando eh!? Ya verás –pensó y comenzó con su poderosa técnica- INFINITO DE LOS INFIERNOS! –y se le tiró encima a Anna, pero ella con su sable hizo su técnica del "Sable celestial" y Tomoyo quedó inconsciente en menos de unos segundos-

\- Presentador: ESTA PELEA HA CONCLUIDO! –dijo- LA GANADORA ES ANNA KYOYAMA! –y le levantò el brazo en forma de victoria mientras todo el público le aplaudía y se bajó del escenario-

\- Yoh: lo hiciste muy bien amor jijiijijijiji! –felicitó el castaño- pero por qué tardaste tanto en ganar?, era muy predecible los movimientos de Tomoyo –preguntó por fin mientras le tomaba de la mano a la Itako-

\- Anna: quería que me vieras bailar un poco más –confesó mirando para otro lado mientras se sonrojaba-

\- Yoh: en cerio? –preguntó totalmente sorprendido y sonrojado- pues… gracias! Es lo mejor verte bailar así –y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, para luego dejar que Anna se cambie y se vayan-

\- Anna: y Manta? –preguntó antes de irse-

\- Yoh: no lo sé, creo que esperándonos entre el público

En otro escenario cercano Mary en con unos simples movimientos pudo derrotar a la siguiente hermana Fujinari

\- Presentador: MIKU FUJINARI YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR! MARION PAHUNA ES LA GANADORA! – todos aplaudieron-

\- Mary: "_que diminutas son_" –pensó para sí, mientras sus ojos verdes se posaban en su castaño que la miraba con una mezcla de dulzura y orgullo, ante esto ella sonrió y bajó-

\- Opacho: amo Hao, no ha sentido nada raro por casualidad? –preguntó bastante preocupado-

\- Hao: qué bueno que hayas venido a vernos Opacho –le respondió obviado la pregunta hecha anteriormente-

\- Opacho: señor no me ha contestado, es más creo que ni me ha escuchado –con cascadita en los ojos-

\- Hao: Claro que sentí esa presencia, pero, lo hablemos después, vamos a ver a Mary y felicitarla –dijo muy sonriente el Shaman mientras alzaba a su pequeño amigo-

Pillika hizo lo propio con Hanon Fujinari, pero fue un poco diferente:

\- Pillika: cómo que no quieres pelear? –preguntó incrédula-

\- Hanon: si! Es que… -levemente sonrojada- al tenerlo a Manta y al no ser este un Shaman quedo descalificada

\- Pillika: ohh! Es verdad! Pero…- y le agarró de los hombro- paliemos por el honor y hacemos como que yo te gano

\- Presentador: LUEGO DE UNA INCREIBLE PELEA LA GANADORA ES PILLIKA USUI! – y todos aplaudieron-

Pillika se acercó a la adolorida Hanon y le extendió la mano

\- Pillika: espero que seas muy feliz con Manta, es un bueno chico –y se fue-

\- Manta: HANON PILLIKA! –gritó mientras se acercaba con Yoh y Anna- estuvieron increíbles, felicidades por la victoria Pillika!

\- Pillika: gracias, pero ahora ve con Hanon

Todos como ya se había desocupado fueron a ver la pelea de Tamao, y para su sorpresa la rosada estaba tirada en el piso casi inconsciente, quedaron en Shock con esa escena hasta que Jun pudo divisar a Horo que miraba muy serio y preocupado la pelea.

\- Jun: qué pasó Horo? –preguntó la Tao una vez se acercaron-

\- Horo: no pudo con el ataque secreto de Mia "El Cisne Negro" y ahora está tratando de recuperarse

\- Anna: espero que no haya intentado ayudarla cabeza de chorlito no? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos-

\- Horo: CLARO QUE NO POR QUIEN ME CREES!?

\- Len: no es momento de pelear sólo veamos! –y se sentaron todos-

La pelea avanzaba y Tamao seguía tirada en el piso

\- Mia: no te piensas levantar chiquilla? –preguntó burlonamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta- veo que te comieron la legua los ratones –rió-

\- Tamao: "_no puedo perder, la música sigue así que tengo que continuar_" –se dijo y comenzó a levantarse ante la sorprendente mirada de Mia- SIGAMOS! –gritó mientras volvia a adquirir su perfectas líneas de bailaría y comenzó a bailar-

\- Mia: sos màs masoquista de lo que pensé, ya verás a qué te enfrentas, ATAQUE DEL CIS NEGRO!

\- Tamao: no lo harás yo gané! –sonriendo mientras dejaba de bailar-

\- Mia: QUE DICES? –preguntó un segundo antes de ver una explosión y caer- pero cómo sucedió esto –trató de preguntar luego de estar inconsciente unos segundo-

\- Tamao: drené tus poderes, con mi nueva técnica! Así esta pelea terminó –sonrió y se fue con el presentador-

\- Presentador: LA GANADORA DE ESTA PELEA ES TAMAO TAMAMURA –y todo aplaudieron incluso se escuchaban los silbido de todo su equipo lo cual la sorprendió pero se fue con una hermosa sonrisa-

Todos volvia al departamento, excepto Manta y Hanon quienes estaban en una cálida cita, y así terminó su tranquila noche, pero será la última?

\- Pillika: sólo nos faltaría ganarle a una academia más para pasar a la final no? –preguntó la aniu-

\- Mary: si, así es!

\- Tamao: espero que no sea muy duro! –dijo un tanto temerosa-

\- Yoh: no te preocupes Tamao! Si lo hicieron muy bien!

\- Tamao: gracias Joven Yoh! –y escuchando la puerta miró y sonrió- Hola joven Manta cómo estuvo su cita?

\- Manta: muy bien gracias!, me voy a dormir porque estoy muy cansado, pero antes me gustaría felicitarlas por ganar! –dijo obteniendo la gratitud de las chicas- bueno nos vemos

En el departamento de las chicas de Ojos de Seducción a pesar de haber perdido no estaban tristes porque su hermana mayo les comentó que la primera parte de su plan estaba completo

\- Miku: entonces los chicos ya están embrujado eh? –dijo con algo de desinterés-

\- Hallie: así es! Ya verán esas mocosas que ni aun vencidas nos van a ganar , ahora sólo falta lo demás y para eso.. –pero fue interrumpida por la puerta- Hanon aquí estas! Quiero hablar con vos de algo

\- Hanon: ahh si! De qué? –preguntó mientras se acercaba a sus hermana-

\- Hillie: por qué renunciaste de la competencia? –preguntó ante la sorprendida mirada de las demás-

\- Hanon: porque quise –fue lo último que dijo antes de irse a su cuarto, pero Hallie la siguió-

\- Hiilie: no será por ese chico Manta Oyamada no? –preguntó y su hermana volteó a verla muy sorprendida-

\- Hanon: cómo supiste?

\- Hallie: te seguí! Y veo que es muy importante para vos hermanita, así que si no quieres que nada le pase tienes que recompensar esta traición –acercándose a ella-

\- Hanon: cómo? –preguntó apretando los puños-

\- Hallie: muy fácil…..

Continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: Furia de hombres, la "Periodista" y Vos lo hiciste?!

Hanon caminaba muy pensativa por la pequeña ciudad de Francia mientras suspiraba triste y resignada por el sucio trabajo que acababa de hacer y por lo que todavía le quedaba por hacer. "_Pobres los amigos de Manta, pero…. Debo hacerlo, la seguridad de ese enano es muy importante para mí_", estos pensamientos iban ocupando su cabeza cuando llegó a su objetivo.. La Oficina del Canal de Noticias de Francia para mostrar las fotos que había sacado de sus contrincantes.

**_Flashback_**

\- Hallie: muy fácil, sólo toma esto –dijo mientras le tiraba una cámara fotográfica-

\- Hanon: y esto para qué? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y enojo-

\- Hallie: para hacer algo que creo hasta una niñita traidora como vos podrá hacer –dijo con burla-

\- Hanon: al grano Hallie –contestó cruzándose de brazos-

\- Hallie: me enteré que nuestras queridas chicas de la academia "El Ritmo de tus Caderas", están siendo ayudadas por un tal Koichi

\- Hanon: y eso qué tiene que ver con esta cosa? –preguntó ya impaciente-

\- Hallie: tranquila hermanita –rió ante la desesperada chica-

\- Hanon: te dije que sin vueltas Hallie –insistió-

\- Hallie: tranquila mocosa insolente –calló ya harta la mayor de las hermanas- lo único que quiero que hagas es que vayas a esta dirección –dándole un papel- es el lugar donde están entrenando y quiero que fotografíes a esas mocosas en situaciones embarazosas con Koichi y luego vayas a la La Oficina del canal Noticias de Francia y digas que estas chiquillas están engañando a los shamanes

\- Hanon: ESTAS LOCA? –gritó con desesperación- ESO ES TRAMPA Y ELLAS AMAN A ESOS CHICOS, NO PUEDO SOLO IR Y…. –pero fue callada por una cachetada de su hermana-

\- Hallie: tu traición se paga con esto, así que acostúmbrate –dijo mientras levantaba a su hermana de los pelos- y si te opones Manta pagará tu traición –dándose vuelta para irse-

\- Hanon: no te atreverías –se atrevió a desafiar-

\- Hallie: sólo mírame –dijo dándose vuelta para sonreírle y luego irse-

"Ya llegué" se dijo, se detuvo en la puerta de entrada y antes de ingresar dio un último susurro para sí mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían…. "Perdón chicos…. Perdón, Manta" y entró.

\- Hanon: Hola? –saludó mientras se acercaba a la recepción donde una chica esperaba-

\- Asistente: Hola, qué se te ofrece? –preguntó amablemente-

\- Hanon: sòlo vine a traerle unas fotos que encontré tiradas y que decían que eran dirigidas aquí, así que me acerqué a dejarlas –mintió mientras una forzada sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-

\- Asistente: ahh si? –preguntó sorprendida, realmente no se esperaba ningún recado, pero igualmente lo abrió- A ver… -cuando lo abrió el contenido la sorprendió, eran las fotos que la niña que tenía al frente había sacado, pero ella no sabía- que interesante! –acotó y prosiguió a ver las fotos con más detenimiento mientras Hanon recordaba cada escena con tristeza porque ninguna de las acciones que se mostraban eran con mala intención-

Eran cuatros fotos: en la primera estaba Marion muy abrasada a su coordinador y con un notorio tono carmín en sus mejillas

**_Flashback_**

En el pequeño salón donde las chicas y Koichi entrenaban una pequeña chica espiaba cada movimiento detrás de la ventana:

\- Koichi: jajajajajajajajajaja te caíste muy gracioso Marion –reía el azabache mientras ayudaba a levantar a la rubia la cual estaba bastante sonrojada por la vergüenza-

\- Mary: no se ría de mí sensei –dijo avergonzada-

\- Koichi: perdón, a ver volvamos –y la giró sostuvo de la cintura para poder hacer ataque de nuevo-

Flash! En ese minuto una cámara sonó, sin que los demás se enterasen

**_Fin del Flashback_**

En la segunda foto de la veía a Tamao parada roja como un tomate mientras veía al azabache que estaba arrodillado frente de ella besándole la mano

**_Flashback_**

\- Koichi: muy bien Tamao! –felicitó a la rosada-

\- Tamao: en cerio está bien? –preguntó emocionada-

\- Koichi: Claro, con un poco más de entrenamiento podrás darle ese hermoso presente a tu novio –dijo con una sonrisa- admiro tu valentía Tamao

\- Tamao: Gracias! Sonrojándose un poco y ud còmo cree que reaccionará? –preguntó-

\- Koichi: conociéndolo creo que se arrodillaría, te miraría y besaría tu mano –contestó mientras hacía la mímica pero sin tocar la mano de Tamamura con sus labios-

\- Tamao: Joven Koichi! –dijo mientras reía- Gracias! –

\- Koichi: por nada ahora sigamos entrenando

\- Tamao: si perdón por sacarle tiempo

\- Koichi: no hay problema, vamos –dijo sonriendo-

Y en ese instante la cámara volvió a trabajar

**_Fin del Flashback_**

La tercera foto se la veía a Anna recostada con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y Koichi encima de ella

**_Flashback_**

\- Koichi: vas cada vez mejor, te felicito Anna –felicitó mientras veía como la Itako terminaba de hacer su mejorada técnica-

\- Anna: gracias Koichi –dijo con su frialdad de siempre- ahora que debo hacer? –preguntó-

\- Koichi: emmm,,, -quedó pensando un rato- tal vez… -dijo mientras se le acercaba- salvarte de ESTAS COSQUILLAS! -dijo y la agarró mientras ella para defenderse lo tiró quedando debajo de èl y recibiendo sus cosquillas pero no fue por mucho porque luego el azabache se levantó con una mano marcada por Anna- Perdón Anna! –dijo con cascadita en los ojos-

Unos segundos antes de la cachetada la foto ya estaba tomada

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Y la cuarta estaba Pillika abrazando a Koichi por la espalda mientras éste le agarraba la mano y la aniu se sonrojaba

**_Flashback_**

\- Pillika: y qué tal? –preguntó a su mentor mientras terminaba de mostrar su técnica-

\- Koichi: muy bien! Cada vez mejor Pillika! –respondió con una cálida sonrisa-

\- Pillika: seguro? –insistió-

\- Koichi: si pequeña!

\- Pillika: segurito segurito? –volviò-

\- Koichi: jajajajajaja si! –contestó por último-

\- Pillika: SIIIIII WIIIII! ESTOY FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ! -gritaba mientras saltaba-

\- Koichi: jajajajajajaja cuidado Pillik… -pero antes de terminar la aniu estaba apoyada en su espalda porque se había tropezado y se sostuvo de él para no caer y él agarró su mano como reflejo- estás bien?

\- Pillika: si! Perdón –dijo al instante y se separó rápidamente-

\- Koichi: ves te dije que tengas cuidado, vamos sigamos con el entrenamiento

Antes de separarse la cámara capturó la foto deseada no si antes verse unas lágrimas saliendo de su dueña, fue muy dura sacar esa foto Pillika era una amiga para ella la había comprendido cuando le dijo que no iba a pelear con ella a lo que ella aceptó sin protestar es más le había deseado felicidad con Manta y ella ahora las traicionaba…. "Perdón" susurró y se fue

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Asistente: esto es oro! –gritó- gracias!

\- Hanon: por nada! –dijo sin muchos ánimos y se fue- nos vemos

Mientras salía su teléfono sonó

\- Hanon: hola?

\- Manta: Hola amor! Qué hacías? –preguntó amablemente-

\- Hanon: hola Manta! –dijo bastante desanimada lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el enano- nada paseando sólo eso!

\- Manta: estás bien? Se te nota medio desanimada –preguntó preocupado-

\- Hanon: estoy bien amor! –trató de sonar animada-

\- Manta: okey?! Nos vemos esta noche no?

\- Hanon: si! –contestó y colgó- ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora no te quiero ver cerca de Manta –dijo mientras levantaba la mirada a su hermana mayor-

\- Hallie: no te preocupes él estará bien! Soy una chica de palabra

Mientras en el departamento de nuestros protagonistas, ellos y Koichi disfrutaban de una linda tarde libre ya que, como las chicas estaban ya en la final por haber vencido ese día a su contrincante les habían dado un día de descanso. Pero esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente de la cocina… era Tamao quien, mientras hacía la cena veía la tele y se encontró con el reportaje de ellas y su ¿entrenador?

\- Horo: qué pasó am…. –pero no pudo seguir cuando leyó el anuncio de la tele y a SU novia con el chiquillo cara linda de Koichi, en eso todos los demás llegaron dándose con la misma sorpresa- qué significa esto? –preguntó furioso-

\- Tamao: Horo, no es lo… -pero antes de que pueda decir algo los cuatro shamanes están con su posesión de objetos lista para atacar al azabache-

\- Los cuatro shamanes: NOS LA VAS A PAGAR INEPTOOOO! –dijeron al unísono mientras se le tiraban encima-

\- Manta: ESPEREN CHICOS! –trató de detenerlos pero ellos estaban tan enfurecidos que no lo escucharon- Chicos… -pero Anna lo detuvo- Anna?

\- Anna: ve con Hanon! Nosotras no encargamos –dijo y Manta obedeció atónito- YOH ASAKURA PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ! –gritó obteniendo la orden de todos no solo de su castaño-

\- Yoh: CON VOS QUIERO HABLAR –dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y se la llevaba siendo imitado por los demás, dejando a Koichi tirado todo golpeado mientras Jun lo atendía-

Cada Shamn llevó a su chica a sus respectivos cuartos y empezó la pelea

\- Anna: BASTA YOH…. ME LASTIMAS! –trató de zafarse la Itako-

\- Len: Y YO COMO TE CREES QUE ESTOY EH? VER POR LA TELE A MIIII NOVIA ENCARAMELADA POR OTRO TIPO TE CREES QUE ES LIND….. –pero la aniu le metió una cachetada para que se calle-

\- Tamao: NO TE PERMITO QUE ME TRATES COMO A UNA CUALQUIERA ME ESCUCHASTE? –gritò-

\- Hao: sabes qué?... me harté –dijo mientras se sobaba la mejilla y se acercaba a la rubia-

\- Pillika: que haces? –preguntó asustada-

\- Yoh: reclamo lo que es mío –dijo mientras bajaba el vestido de la Itako-

\- Mary: NO PODEMOS Y LO SABES! –gritó desesperada-

\- Horo: Claro que podemos porque vos sos mía y de NADIE MAS ME ESCUCHASTE!? –gritó mientras besaba el cuello de Tamamura-

Las chicas trataron de zafarse pero los shamanes las sostenían con mucha fuerza y resignadas dejaron de forcejear pero lo que no se hubieran imaginado es que sus chicos se desmayen en ese momento. Las chicas trataron de despertarlos pero antes que hiciera algún movimiento una voz las detuvo

\- Koichi: no chicas! Déjenlos así! Es parte del plan….

Mientras todo esto pasaba un enano cabezón iba a su cita con Hanon. "Quién habrá hecho esa broma de mal gusto?, aunque… las fotos se veían muy reales, espero que nada de esto sea verdad" pensaba el enano hasta que se encontró con su novia, pero cuando quiso llamar su atención la vio junto con Hallie las cuales hablaban muy seriamente "_qué le dirá?" _pensó y se escondió detrás de un árbol bastante cerca para escuchar.

\- Hallie: buen trabajo! Tenía esperanza que esta tarea tan fácil que te di no la hayas arruinado –felicitaba burlonamente a la chica-

\- Hanon: y qué esperabas era sólo sacar una estúpidas fotos, nada más –se cruzó de brazos-

\- Hallie: si pero de las amigas de Manta, vaya debe ser muy…. –pero antes de terminar vio que Hanon se quedó en shock mirando hacia adelante- qué pasa? –y vio hacia donde su hermana miraba y se sorprendió al verlo a cabezón novio de Hanon- veo que vos sos Manta –sonrió-

\- Manta: vos lo hiciste! –acusó a su novia-

\- Hanon: Manta espera, puedo explicarlo –trató de acercarse pero Manta se alejó-

\- Manta: NO TE ME ACERQUES! –gritó- confiaba en vos! –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- SOS UNA TRIADORA! –gritó, pero en el momento en que quiso correr un espíritu lo detuvo-

\- Hallie: dónde crees que vas? –preguntó- y se vas, vas a chismosear todo a tus amiguitos y no quiero eso

\- Manta: SUELTAME ENFERMA! –gritó- y vos! –digiriéndose a Hanon- no te da vergüenza ser tan basura?

\- Hallie: ehhh! Calma calma! Ella lo hizo por vos!

\- Manta: MIENTES! TODAS UDS SON UNA MENTIROSAS LAS ODIO! –gritó antes de que el espíritu de Hallie se lo llevara al departamento de las hermanas dejando a una Hanon en shock-

\- Hanon: tiene razón –dijo para sí, sin que su hermana escuche- soy una basura, tengo que arreglar esto que yo misma comencé

Continuara


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: Plan para vengarse o final anticipada?

\- Anna: AHORA ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO? –preguntó con un notorio enfado y preocupación la Itako-

\- Koichi: Tranquila Anna! Es parte del plan –dijo mientras dejaba que Jun cure sus herida-

\- Anna: PLAN PLAN PLAN! DE QUE MALDITO PLAN ME ESTAN HABLANDO? TE JURO – mientras lo agarraba con violencia de su camisa- QUE TE MATARE…. –terminó levantando su puño, pero antes de hacer algo sintió como la aniu la separaba para que no matara a su sensei- SUELTAME PILLIKA!

\- Koichi: BASTA YA! –gritó y todas, incluso Anna, quedaron muy sorprendidas por esta reacción- los chicos se van a despertar en unas pocas horas solo tengan paciencia si? Y lo del plan, se los explico luego, ahora hay que ver con quien compiten –dijo mientras se levantaba y prendía la televisión-

\- Mary: No le parece que puede dejar eso para otro momento? –cuestionó fastidiada la rubia-

\- Tamao: Si Joven Koichi, -reafirmó- queremos saber qué pasa aquí

\- Koichi: Miren les toca con el grupo "Ojos de Seducción" –dijo obviando olímpicamente a sus alumna-

\- Pillika: NOS ESTAS SIQUIERA ESCUCHANDO IDIOTA!? –gritó molesta la peli-azul-

\- Koichi: Claro que sí! –contestó- pero no les voy a decir nada aun y punto final –sentenció y por último ordenó- Vayan a prepararse para su pelea final! –pero al notar que ninguna le obedeció suspiró y las miró con la sonrisa mas franca y dulce que pudo para confiaran en él- Ellos van a estar bien! Están consientes! Y no morirán! Por favor vayan a hacer lo que les digo si? –dijo ya más calmado y ellas comenzaron a salir de la cocina donde estaban, pero antes de irse escucharon unos desesperados golpes en la puerta-

\- Pillika: Hanon? –dijo sorprendida al ver a la Fujinari toda agitada y con los ojos hinchados y rojos como si hubiera llorado-

\- Hanon: Perdón! –fue lo único que pudo decir antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de una sorprendida aniu que la entró-

Una media hora había pasado y Hanon despertó

\- Hanon: dónde estoy? –preguntó confundida al verse en un cuarto desconocido-

\- Tamao: se desmayó no se acuerda señorita Hanon? –dijo con una sonrisa al verla bien-

\- Hanon: No! –dijo una vez acomodando sus, y recordando todo el daño que había provocado a esa dulce familia y en especial a Manta- NO! –volvió a repetir- NO DEBERIAN ESTAR TRATANDOME ASI –y levantándose de la cama concluyó- SI YO LOS TRAICIONE… A TODOS UDS! EN ESPECIAL….. –y unas lágrimas cayeron- a Manta! –y rompió en llanto

\- Tamao: pero qué dice señorita? –preguntó preocupada-

Y así fue como contó toda la verdad, incluso la captura de Manta y cómo se había escapado para llegar allí, siendo vista por la mirada seria de Anna, de odio de Mary, de pena de Tamao y de decepción de Pillika

\- Hanon: por eso perdonen! –dijo mientras lloraba- fue por Manta que lo hice pero… -tragó- no quise, nunca las hubiera decepcionado… Perdón!

\- Mary: cómo puedes pedir perdón si… -pero Anna la detuvo-

\- Anna: no la culpes sus motivos fueron nobles no lo crees –dijo tratando de ablandar a la rubia-

\- Mary: pero Anna….

\- Tamao: es verdad lo que dice la señorita Anna –respondió sonriente- uno hace lo que sea porque su amado esté bien no es así señorita Anna? –preguntó obteniendo una sonrojada afirmación por parte de Anna- Yo la perdona señorita Hanon

\- Anna: yo también

\- Mary: es verdad lo que dicen, pero aun falta para que te perdone del todo – mostrando gran parte de su orgullo, pero sabiendo que en el fondo el perdonarla era lo mejor-

\- Hanon: Gracias chicas –dijo con una sonrisa para luego ver a la única persona que se había mantenido callada hasta ese momento- y vos Pillika? –preguntó con cierto miedo de su respuesta-

\- Pillika: comprendo tus motivos –comenzó- pero es muy grave lo que hiciste

\- Hanon: lo sé

\- Pillika: Tienes mi pidón, pero tendrás que ayudarnos a acabar con tus hermanas y salvar a Manta si? –dijo con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano-

\- Hanon: Claro! –y aceptó el apretón-

\- Jun: y qué hay de los chicos? –preguntó-

\- Hanon: siéndoles franca no sé qué nuevo poder habrán puesto mis hermanas en ellos, pero me parece que Koichi-sensei està seguro de lo que dice y hay que dejarlos descansa, qué dicen? –preguntó-

\- Pillika: està bien! Vamos entonces! –le dijo a todas mientras se veía como las cinco chicas corrìan hasta el departamento de Hanon-

\- Koichi: 22:05 horas –dijo mirando su reloj y concluyó- sólo falta una hora

Las chicas corrieron hasta el departamento Fujinari siendo sorprendidas por las demás hermanas que las estaban esperando.

\- Miku: veo que decidiste traicionarnos hermanita –dijo-

\- Hanon: dónde tienen a Manta? –preguntó obviando el comentario de Miku-

\- Miku: pues aquí –respondió chasqueando los dedos y apareciendo una jaula flotante donde se encontraba un inconsciente enano cabezón-

\- Hanon: Manta! –balbuceo mientras miraba esa horrible imagen- SUELTENLO AHORA! –ordenó-

\- Mia: sabes que no lo haremos Hanon –respondió divertida- aparte, no te dejo por tu traición hacia él? –preguntó dejando a su hermana en shock-

\- Pillika: YA CALLATE! –gritó al ver que las palabras de Mia lastimaban a Hanon- y vos –hacia Hanon- no la escuches, él de seguro te sigue amando –y le sonrió-

\- Tomoyo: por qué no cortamos el inútil romanticismo y comenzamos la pelea? –preguntó-

\- Anna: me parece bien –dijo mientras a lo lejos se divisaba un reloj el cual marcaba las 22:25 pm

Y así fue como la pelea dio inicio viendo cómo Mary utilizaba su nueva y perfeccionada técnica con Miku y ella se la regresaba haciendo que la rubia caiga y se levante nuevamente para volver a atacar. Por otro lado Tamao se defendía de los constantes ataques de Mía quien, como la primera vez, le llevaba mucha ventaja "_que niña tan tonta sos" _dijo mientras le daba unos cuantos golpes más. Anna por su parte notó todo lo que había mejorado Tomoyo, en su primera vez había acabado con ella muy rápido pero esa noche la azabache la estaba sorprendiendo mucho. Hanon y Pillika fueron directamente con Hallie, la cual cuidaba el paradero de Manta.

\- Hanon: suelta a Manta ahora –ordenó-

\- Hallie: Ay hermanita! Esto pasa por traicionarnos! –contestó-

\- Pillika: CALLATE! Las únicas personas que traicionaron fueron uds por hacer todas las maldades que hacen –contestó furiosa la peli-azul-

\- Hallie: y quién te dio velas en este entierro chiquilla grosera? –preguntó molesta-

\- Pillika: VOS DESDE QUE TE INVOLUCRASTE CON NOSOTROS! –dijo mientras se le tiraba encima siendo petrificada y lanzada por Fujinari mayor-

\- Hanon: PILLIKA! –gritó mientras iba donde la aniun-

\- Pillika: esto no está bien! –dijo-

\- Hanon: a qué te refieres? –confundida-

\- Pillika: sus poderes nos son los mismos –respondió y se refugiaron detrás de un árbol para evitar los constantes ataques de Hallie-

Mientras en el departamento de los shamanes

\- Jun: no haremos nada? –preguntó un tanto incrédula-

\- Koichi: tranquila son las 22:45 horas, faltan aún –respondió- aparte… ellas pueden, confió en mis alumnas –y Jun quedó muda a pesar de su inseguridad-

De regreso a la pelea, las chicas ya estaban exhaustas y su competencia ni siquiera había gastado un tercio de sus poderes

\- Pillika: es raro!

\- Tamao: qué cosa? –preguntó-

\- Pillika: sus poderes no eran así –respondió-

\- Anna: también lo notaste? Es como si fuera una fuerza conocida

\- Mary: Mary también lo sintió –dijo- es como…

\- Tamao: el poder de Horo! –terminó-

\- Anna: les robaron parte de sus poderes a los chicos –concluyó-

\- Mia: hasta que por fin se dieron cuenta jajajajaja –rió, mientras le lanzaba otro ataque-

\- Hanon: COMO PUDIERON? –se sobresaltó, pero antes de hacer algo sus hermanas ya las tenían acorraladas para darle su ataque final-

_"Son las 22:55" _se escuchó un murmullo en el departamento de los Shamanes, y luego una risita, para luego continuar ante una anonadada Tao peli- verde. _" Sabían que eran fuertes, pero, fue más rápido de lo que creí, 10 minutos antes me sorprenden, vayan!"_ y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Koichi y Jun estaban solos.

\- Hallie: Hasta nunca hermanita! –dijo y su ataque salieron, pero unos segundos antes de que las tocasen un haz de luz blanca apareció mostrando a los pocos segundos cuatro figuras muy conocidas para las chicas- QUE PASA AQUÍ? –preguntó fastidiada-

\- Tamao: uds? –preguntó sorprendida-

\- Mary: no puede ser –acotó-

\- Anna: claro que sí! –afirmó con una sonrisa de alivio-

\- Pillika: es un milagro –dijo mientras veía las figuras, las cuales comenzaron a hablarles-

\- Yoh: No se preocupen, estamos en perfectas condiciones jijijijijijijiji –rió como solo él sabe aliviando aun mas a sus doncellas-

\- Horo: ahora ya no tienen que estar a la defensiva

\- Len: déjenos esto a nosotros, hicieron una buen trabajo –dijo sonriéndoles-

\- Hao: A PELIAR!

Continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17: Rescate, disculpas y…. la final?

\- Hallie: UDS PERO…. COMO? –tartamudeó-

\- Yoh: fácil! No podemos irnos aun jijijijiji –rió-

\- Tomoyo: y a qué te refieres con eso?

\- Yoh: pues… -pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba- mejor decirles vos Horo jijijijij

\- Horo: EHH!? POR QUE YO? –preguntó mientras se sonrojaba de golpe- que lo haga el picudo a ver si es tan hombre

\- Len: A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ASI? –dijo enojado pero sin ocultar sus sonrojo-

\- Hao: pueden dejar sus peleas mariconas quieren –ordenó Asal¡kura mayor-

\- Len/Horo: QUE DIJISTE? –pelearon mientras todos los miraban con una gota en los ojos, incluso Manta quien había despertado minutos antes cuando las chicas estaban siendo atacadas-

\- Pillika: que lindo es tenerlos de nuevo –ironizó la peli-azul-

\- Yoh: BASTA! –gritó- Estamos acá porque tenemos a alguien importante para proteger y una promesa que cumplir –sonrojándose aun mas- y es que nuestras amadas chicas estén A SALVO! AHORA –tratando de concentrarse en la pelea gritó- A PELEAR! –"Si" contestaron los demás-

Las chicas estaban rojas por el comentario, porqué eran tan buenos con ellas si sólo les traían este tipo de problemas?

\- Koichi: porque las aman –dijo como si hubiera leído la mente de las chicas-

\- Mary: sensei, qué hace acá?

\- Koichi: vine a ayudar! –y se fue con los demás, dejando a las chicas aun mas sonrojadas-

\- Horo: hasta que llegas! –dijo molesto-

\- Koichi: perdón, Vamos!

La pelea transcurrió con total rapidez, ya que al revivir los shamanes las Fujinaris quedaron sin sus poderes adicionales y fueron pan comido para los jóvenes enamorados. Así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Manta fue rescatado y las hermanas huyeron

\- Horo: ESPEREN!- dijo mientras amagó en correr pero una mano lo detuvo- Tamao?

\- Tamao: déjalas! –dijo y lo abrazó con anhelo, realmente se había preocupado al igual que todas-

\- Len: Pillika no llores –mientras la separaba y secaba sus pícaras lágrimas que no dejaban de salir-

\- Hao: Mary, tranquila estoy aquí con vos, nunca me fui en realidad jijijiji –soltando una risita muy parecida a la de su hermano-

\- Yoh: Todo parece estar bien –dijo y se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su itako tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que le caían- no llores –dijo secándoselas-

\- Anna: no lo hago –su orgullo trató de salir pero esta vez no iba a lograrlo ya que su castaño la abrazo con protección-

\- Yoh: Ay Annita! No sabes cómo te extrañé! –suspiró-

\- Anna: Yoh –dijo sonrojada- yo también te extrañé, pero esto no te va a salvar de la explicación que nos deben

\- Yoh: ya sé! –sonrió con ternura-

\- Anna: igual… les dijimos que no vengan –murmuró-

\- Yoh: y a qué viene eso ahora Annita? –preguntó confundido-

\- Anna: cómo a qué viene Yoh? Les dijimos que iba a ser peligr… -pero antes de terminar los labios del Shaman tomaron los suyos-

\- Yoh: No importa! –contestó separándose de ella-

\- Anna: Yoh!** –**acotó sorprendida-

\- Yoh: te dije que amo callarte así? –preguntó con una inocente sonrisa-

\- Anna: Baka ¬¬ -respondió-

\- Yoh: jijijijijijij –rió- Te amo

\- Anna: yo también –y se dieron otro corto beso antes de ver como Hanon se acercaba a Manta-

\- Hanon: Hola –dijo tímidamente-

\- Manta: qué quieres? –dijo aun molesto con ella-

\- Hanon: yo… sólo,, emmm,, -tartamudeo- Perdón! Realmente me amenazaron con hacerte daño por eso lo hice, nunca te traicionaría –dijo-

\- Manta: y cómo puedo confiar en vos de nuevo? –preguntó-

\- Anna: porque ella fue la que nos buscó para que te rescatemos así que no seas mal agradecido enano cabezón! –dijo seriamente la itako-

\- Manta: en cerio lo hiciste? –preguntó con sorpresa-

\- Hanon: si Manta, tu seguridad es más importante para mí que otra cosa –respondió sonrojada, y sintió unos brazos que la rodeaban-

\- Manta: Gracias, te amo y perdón por todas las cosas feas que te dije

\- Hanon: no hay nada que disculpar, igual me gustaría hablar con vos en privado y terminar de aclarar todo, amor

\- Manta: Claro! –y la besó-

\- Anna: bien ahora me queda sólo una pregunta, Cuál era el estúpido plan que armaron? –dijo cruzada de brazos-

\- Koichi: vamos a departamento y les cuento…..

Una hora había pasado y todos estaban en la cocina sentados mientras los chicos contaban lo que sabían

\- Pillika: déjenme ordenar esto, uds sabían que estaban siendo hechizado por las hermanas Fujimori? –preguntó confundida-

\- Len: asì es amor!

\- Tamao: y por qué no nos dijeron nada?

\- Horo: no queríamos que se preocupen, no recuerdan la promesa que le hicimos? –pero al ver la extrañada expresión de las chicas continuó- no íbamos a dejar que se esfuercen tanto, ya la competencia era todo un trámite para uds sumarle esto les iba a hacer muy mal

\- Anna: y cómo idearon el plan? –apresuró para que le respondan la pregunta-

\- Yoh: muy fácil…..

**_Flashback_**

\- Yoh: así que eso sintieron –dijo mientras terminaba de escuchar la historia de Hao y Opacho-

\- Opacho: si joven Yoh! Una presencia extraña que le quitó los poderes al joven Hao

\- Yoh: yo también la sentí cuando estaba viendo a Annita –pensó-

\- Horo: ahora que lo dices yo también lo sentí

\- Len: y yo, pero quien…. –pero se calló al escuchar que la puerta del cuarto se abría-

\- Horo: a vos! Qué quieres? –preguntó al ver entrar a Koichi-

\- Koichi: hola, sólo vengo a decirles que esos extraños presentimiento que sintieron fueron las hermanas Fujinaris que están buscando vengarse de las chicas

\- Len: y vos cómo sabes eso? –preguntó con una dejo de desconfianza-

\- Koichi: porque las he estado siguiendo y por lo que pude investigar les quitó parte de sus poderes y los están acumulando para usarlo en contra de las chicas –respondió mientras, sin ser invitado, se sentaba con los demás-

\- Hao: y cómo nos curamos sabelotodo? –ironizó-

\- Koichi: sólo dejen que el hechizo se le haga efecto, pero para hasta un 40% de su ser

\- Len: y cómo sabemos eso? –preguntó-

\- Koichi: sólo manténganse estos días con la posesión de alma sus espíritus sabrán hasta donde permitirán que sus poderes se vayan, luego ellos harán una campo protector y entregarán parte de sus poderes para engañar a la dueña del hechizo que sacó todo su poder –concluyó- les parece?

\- Yoh: me parece convincente –respondió con seriedad- pero,, qué pasará con nosotros cuando el hechizo nos esté haciendo efecto?

\- Koichi: en el momento que esté salido unos 35% de su poder reaccionarán de la forma que ellas quieren

\- Len: explícate mejor idiota

\- Koichi: ellas quieren manipularlos, pero al no sacarle todo su poder y con su posesión de alma sólo los podrán contralar unos diez minutos con suerte, para luego desmayarse y caer en un vacío interminable, pero al tener a sus espíritus ayudándolos, calculo que el desmayo será de una hora no más –concluyó- ahora sí, lo hacemos?

\- Yoh: Claro! –respondió, siendo seguido por los demás-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Yoh: eso fue lo que paso jijijijij –pero fue callado por una cacheta de Anna- Annita? –preguntó mientras se sobaba la mejilla-

\- Anna: cómo pudieron arriesgarse de esa manera, y si morían? y si corrían peligro? Les dijimos que esto era muy peligr- pero el castaño la volvió a callar-

\- Yoh: ya te dije que no importa Anna, nuestro deber es protegerlas, así que deja eso de una vez por todas y..- más calmado- prepárate para la final porque –en su oído- quiero hacerte ya la señora Asakura –y se fue a acostar dejando a una sonrojada itako-

\- Tamao: No quiere nada antes de acostarse joven Yoh? –preguntó la rosada deteniendo el andar del shaman-

\- Yoh: ahora que lo dices tengo una pequeña duda –respondió mirando a Manta- en qué momento te despertaste vos? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido-

\- Manta: pues…. Si mal no recuerdo me desperté un momento antes de que uds lleguen….

**_Flashback_**

22:48 marcaba el reloj del frente del departamento Fujinari, el cual Manta pudo divisar borrosamente mientras trataba de recordar qué había pasado.

\- Manta: dónde estoy? –se preguntó mientras sobaba su cabeza y recordaba lo sucedido- es verdad! –recordó- Hanon nos traicionó y su hermana Hallie me llevó hasta su departamento y me hechizó para sacarme parte del poder que me había entregado Mosque para sus viles planes pero… cómo llegué ac.. –pero un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Hanon? –dijo mientras se levantaba y vio que no sólo Hanon sino sus amigas estaban acorraladas justo por ser atacadas por las hermanas- Qué?.. pero cómo?... SUELTENME,, CHICASSSS! AYUDA!

\- Tomoyo: No te escuchan –le habló a Oyamada de forma telepática-

\- Manta: SUELTAME! COMO QUE NO ME ESCUCHAN? EXPLICATE ENFERMA! –gritó desesperado-

\- Tomoyo: Cálmate enano! –dijo enojada- la jaula en la que estas es hermética así que ningún sonido ni partícula pueden salir de acá. Así que.. –sonrió- no te esfuerces

\- Manta: pero cómo vos me escuchas!? Y me hablas? –preguntó incrédulo-

\- Tomoyo: porque yo recibí gran parte del poder de ese espíritu Mosque, por eso es como que nuestras almas están más conectadas, así que ya cállate y observa como matamos a tus queridas amigas y tu querida Hanon –dijo antes de desaparecer-

\- Manta: No espera…. NO TE VAYAS! –gritó- qué hago? DEJENME SALIR –repitió sin cansancio hasta que a las 22:55 una luz blanca alumbró todo el lugar- qué es esto? –dijo antes de ser cubierto por la luz-

**_Fin del Flashback_**

\- Manta: y eso fue lo que pasò –dijo con una mano en su barbilla pensando haber si no se habìa olvidado de nada-

\- Yoh: O-O realmente fueron muy macabras esas chicas –dijo sorprendido-

\- Pillika: pero ahora còmo estàs? Porque para poder hablar con vos te debieron haber sacado una cantidad muy grande de poder Manta

\- Koichi: lo que pasa es que el poder que usò Hallie fue una combinación de todas sus hermanas y eso te incluye Hanon

\- Hanon: es verdad!.. Ella estuvo estos dìa perfeccionándose y entrenando todos los días pero ninguna de nosotras sabíamos porquè, asi que decidimos dejarla, por eso perdonen todos lo que les hicieron, realmente luego de compartir con uds me di cuenta lo mal estábamos haciendo, asi que si mañana le ganan a mis hermanas espero que les sirvan de lección parte…. –continuò sonrojada- se lo merecen, porque son unas grnades bialarina

\- Anna: gracias Hanon –dijo con una sonrisa- y me alegra que vos y Manta estè muy bien ahora –provocando este comentario un sonrojo por parte de la pareja-

\- Yoh: bueno ahora vamos a dormir asì tiene una gran final mañana las chicas

\- Mary: emm,,, una cosita

\- Len: què pasa? –preguntò-

\- Tamao: pupupueden dormir con nosotras? –dijo provocando el sonrojo no sòlo de ella sino también de las demás-

\- Yoh: emm,, ettoo,,, claro jijijjijijiji –dijo sonrojado-

La final había llegado y las chicas ya estaban preparadas pero antes de todo fueron sorprendidas con el anuncio

\- Presentador: la academia "Ojos de Seducción" decidió retirarse de la competencia, así que las campeonas son las chicas de la academia "El Ritmo de tus Caderas" –concluyó mientras eran subidas las atónitas y algo decepcionadas chicas y el público les aplaudía- algo para decir? –preguntó-

\- Anna: sólo gracias a todos en especial a nuestros seres queridos que no apoyaron mucho. Aunque… podría preguntar qué pasó con la otra academia? –preguntó-

\- Presentador: dijeron que se retiraban y me dieron esta nota para uds.

\- Anna: Gracias! –dijo tomando la nota y yéndose-

\- Pillika: que habrá pasado?

\- Mary: no sé, pero lo que Mary sabe es que la hicieron cambiar a vicio –protestó enojada-

\- Hao: no se qué te quejas si te queda bello ese traje –mientras le abrazaba la cintura-

\- Anna: nos dejaron esta carta para nosotras

\- Pillika: a ver! –dijo mientras veía como Anna abría el sobre-

_Academia "El Ritmo de tus Caderas":_

_ Luego de la paliza que nos dieron sus novios anoche y comprobar el puro amor que les tienen como para arriesgar su vida por uds, nos dimos cuenta que nuestros planes por quitarle a los shamanes era una tontería, por eso no nos da la cara para enfrentarnos a unas bailarinas tan talentosas y fuerte como uds. _

_Hanon, querida hermanita vos también fuiste una parte sumamente importante en esta decisión que tomamos, porque al mostrarnos el puro amor que sientes hacia Manta Oyamada y como diste todo para volver a verlo a salvo nuestra decisión se hizo mucho más certera, y te pedimos perdón por todo el daño que te provocamos, por eso te dejamos con èl que sabemos que te va a hacer mil veces más feliz que nosotras. Manta cuida de ella por favor que es un valioso tesoro que tenemos._

_Sin más que agregar nos retiramos esperamos volverlos a ver, y felicidades a las nuevas Reinas del Baile, esperemos que se casen con sus amados Shamanes y sean muy felices al igual que vos hermanita_

_Saludos, Academia Ojos de Seducción _

\- Anna: eso dice la carta –terminando de leerla vio que Hanon lloraba- que pasa?

\- Hanon: es que, no entiendo porqué me dejaron –mientras secaba sus lágrimas- osea, te amo Manta pero, ellas son mis hermanas –concluyó-

\- Tamao: no esté triste, la volverá a ver señorita, ahora sólo disfrute de su amor –sonrió provocando el sonrojo de ambo enamorados-

\- Hanon: Gracias!

\- Horo: y que esperamos, no es todo tragedia no? GANARON NUESTRAS CHICAS! Vamos a festejar

\- Hao: si vamos a comer algo nosotros invitamos –dijo mientras todos agarraban la mano de sus futuras esposas-

\- Yoh: jijijijijij si vamos, muero de hambre, aparte, - acercando a Anna más a él y susurrándole en el oído- lo quiero con postre Annita –y mordió su oreja-

\- Anna: Yoh –gimió levemente- pervertido –dijo sonrojada-

\- Manta: eso también va para vos –le dijo a Hanon-

\- Hanon: cómo?

\- Manta: también quiero mi postre –dijo entre risas mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su castaño amigo y se iban todos a comer-

Y así pasaron una semana más en Francia disfrutando de todas las atracciones y lugares que no pudieron ver durante el torneo. La final? Bueno no es lo que se esperó pero nuestros protagonistas pudieron disfrutar de sus futuras esposas luego de esto, sin saber que sus aventuras están recién por comenzar y que las sorpresas no se terminarían nunca, que porqué digo esto, pues quién se hubiera imaginado que el primer casamiento iba a ser el de Horo y Tamao? Por ejemplo.

Fin :)

Bueno gracias por leer y por el aguante, perdon por las tardanzas en cerio. Reviews para ver si les gustó nos leemos en otro fic bye


End file.
